Lonely Angel
by madTARDIStraveller
Summary: The Doctor get's imprisoned & experimented on and Rose has to save him. But when she finds him the words Lonely Angel have become more literal than she could ever imagine. A Winged Doctor fic. Maximum ride inspired but has none of the characters. Rrewrite in process upto chapter 3
1. Prologue: Capture

Capture

A wheezing noise filled the air in Cardiff, down in a dark alley, a few rats scattered in fear, finding new places to hide.

Soon after a blue light followed, then, the smell of smoke, within a few seconds the noise ceased and the light stopped flashing. The doors of the police box were pulled inwards and smoke poured out. Rose Tyler practically fell out, her blonde hair in her face, her hand over her mouth, as she coughed loudly

"What happened there?" she asked the Doctor as he stepped out of the TARDIS seemingly unfazed by the smoke

"We crashed, beyond that" he gave a light shrug

"Ok where are we?"

"Not sure" he said thinning his eyes taking in their surroundings "yet" he quickly pulled the TARDIS doors shut before any more smoke came out "We crashed badly so we're stuck here for the next 24 hours at least"

"Great" Rose said sarcastically brushing her hair behind one ear

"That looks interesting" the Doctor commented as a bunch of armed soldier dressed in black ran towards them. Rose and the Doctor both raised their hands in surrender.

"We've got one" a man yelled into his ear piece "Miss" he said to Rose "please step away from the non-human"

"What?" Rose said unconscious planting both her feet ready for fight or flight, she turned to look up at the Doctor who had both eyebrows raised

"Miss" the man reasoned "all non-humans are extremely dangerous and volatile please step away from it"

"Wait what?" Rose said inclining her head slightly

"It?" the Doctor's frowned

The man paid no attention just nodded to one of his colleagues who pointed a gun at the Doctor and pulled the trigger letting a dart fly into the Doctor's shoulder injecting a sedative.

The Doctor opened his mouth but the drug beat him and his body collapsed into unconsciousness, a man caught him from behind and started to carry him into a truck

"You can't do this" Rose said grabbing hold of the man holding the Doctor.

"I think you'll find we can, ma'am" the leader said "Any attempt to stop us will result in you being rendered unconscious"

"But" Rose's voice shook slightly. She followed them as if that would stop them, she couldn't take on 7 army trained blokes

"Doctor" she whispered as the van drove away.


	2. Do you know your enemy?

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone :D

Anna thanks for the advice :) I know what you mean about the showing feeling thing I'm attempting it in my rewrite , i'm rewriting bits of it actually alot of it just to fix punctuation and stuff :) Punctuation is my downfall

Oceanbreeze7 This is very maximum ride inspired :D i started reading them recently and got totally addicted

* * *

><p>Rose didn't move. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Her eyes were fixed on the point where the van had disappeared. Behind her the TARDIS gave a groan. Rose didn't turn to look. The screech of tyres snapped Rose out of her trance like state. A huge black SUV was speeding towards her, the driver's door flew open and a man stepped out with a long grey military coat on, he had an almost invisible ear piece on, black hair spiked over his forehead and something like a phone sat in his hand, he appeared to be reading it for a moment then he looked up<p>

"Rose?" blue eyes widened slightly

"Jack?" relief swept through Rose and she quickly threw herself into Jack hugging him tightly

"What are you doing here? Cardiff of all places?"

"The TARDIS crashed" she turned to look at the blue box which still leaked smoke

"Where's the Doctor?" pulled out of the embrace to look Rose in the eyes

"He was kidnapped" Rose wouldn't meet his eyes

"Oh!" Jack looked sympathetic "I saw the CCTV it was too blurry to make out faces though" he shook his head in annoyance and put his gun away safely

"Can you help me get him back?"

"You don't even have to ask" Jack said putting an arm around Rose's neck.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat up his head thumping, he groaned in annoyance he'd let himself get captured too easily! He could've at least tried to run. Even gone back into the TARDIS!<p>

With a great effort he pulled himself up and leaned against the concrete wall behind him rubbing his temples thoughtfully. There was the sound of metal scratching against metal as a door opened

"Can I have a cup of tea or something?" the Doctor asked the woman who walked in, she was dressed in a suit, hair pulled into a neat bun, not a single wrinkle on her face yet the Doctor got the idea she was a lot older than she looked

"I'm afraid not" she said seriously "You can't have surgery on a full stomach" she continued shining a pen torch in the Doctor's eyes, he flinched away from the brightness

"What do you mean 'surgery'?"

"This place is an experimentation facility, we look into ways into increases the speed, stamina and overall efficiency of the human body and any improvement that may prove useful"

"Well I'm not human so I'm pretty useless to you" the Doctor said

"Well" a cruel smile stretched her lips "when we haven't a clue about the outcome of the experiment it is illegal to try it on humans, especially hybridization, the DNA splicing process can be surprisingly messy but there are no laws regarding experimenting on creatures of a non-terrestrial origin so we test our theories on you lot first. Your first surgery is any minute now"

"Have you heard of UNIT? I'm pretty sure they'll tell you that you can't experiment on non-humans!" he snarled getting to his feet, he was taller than her and managed to glare down, something that would cause fear in probably any one but her.

"Yes we've heard of UNIT they are unaware of the existence of 'Genesis' and even if they did there isn't officially a law pasted that can stop me from treating you however I want"

"You can't experiment on me" he managed to keep a level tone

"We'll see if you still say that in" she looked at her watch "10 hours' time shall we" she slipped a hand into her pocket, the Doctor barely saw the needle as she jabbed it into the side of his neck, he hand flew up to the wound, he stared at her with anger filled eyes for a moment before his body flopped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Guys this is Rose Tyler" Jack announced as he took Rose into the hub "her friend got kidnapped she's gunna stay here with us and we're going to help her find him and get him back"<p>

"Can't the police deal with it?" Owen don't even look awa from his computer screen

"Her friend wasn't exactly human" Jack said slowly "Anyway Rose Tyler this is Owen Harper Torchwood's doctor, Toshiko Sato Computer Genius, Gwen Copper police liaison and Ianto Jones coffee maker and you have got to admit he looks amazing in a suit" Jack winked at Ianto playfully, Rose smiled weakly

"Who's got him then?" Gwen asked "Any names, logos that sort of thing?" Gwen said putting on her soft caring voice

"No" Rose said sadly "just a plain black van and uniforms."

"I can cross reference the CCTV images throughout the surrounding area and try and find the van" Tosh offered

"Ok" Jack said "You get on with that. Ianto some Coffee please"

* * *

><p>Rose just stood out of the way as Jack's team got to work, she felt as if she wasn't helping at all. With the Doctor she could always do something no matter how small and she would feel like she was helping him, he would grin at her madly in that way you couldn't help but grin back.<p>

* * *

><p>Tosh soon announced that she had found the van but it had disappeared and she hadn't seen it since. Jack was pacing back in forth trying to work out how to find the van with the Doctor in.<p>

"Wait!" he held up both his hands as if to somehow slow down time

"What?" Rose asked looking up at him

"Tosh bring up the van again" he watched intently as the van went across the screen then "It doesn't go behind the building"

"What?" Gwen frowned at him

"It goes through it look it gets re-sprayed or something in between no washed off! The paint washes off making the van white and the number plate changes and we think the van's disappeared when it's right under our noses"

"You're a genius!" Rose told him

"Thank you" he grinned at her

"Right everyone find out where the van has been and is going I want a complete profile for it for the last few months"

* * *

><p><em>Next day…<em>

"The companies called Genesis" Gwen told Jack she'd compiled a list from everybody else's research "They have a few military contacts but are practically non-existent, they are very good at covering their tracks and Tosh had made me an appointment with them for in two weeks time. They appear to be 'busy'"

"Brilliant" Jack said "How did you get in so easily?"

"They want more funding we have a lot of money" Tosh shrugged turning back to her computer

"So you're going to pretend to be an investor and get more information"

"Just about"

* * *

><p>Jack told Rose about their recent discoveries and Gwen's meeting<p>

"I want to go!" Rose' fist slammed down on the table "I want to know what they do in there and get him out"

"I'm not trying to get him out" Gwen walked in "I mean I want to get him out but for now I'm just collecting information I have experience in this sort of thing and they might remember your face it'll be better for me to go"

Rose could see the logic to it but it was still her Doctor she should save him!

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were uneventful, Rose had given up on helping the team find the Doctor and now followed Ianto around, helping him clean a bit. He was a surprisingly nice bloke, he was kind towards Rose and had obviously lost someone important to him. Rose didn't pry into his private life, it wasn't her business. Today she was covering the Tourist Information desk for him. Boring didn't begin to cover it. She tapped her fingers absently against the desk alternating between humming out of tune and sighing loudly. Gwen was on her way to the meeting now. Rose was desperate for more information, hopefully she would have her Doctor back soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen, glanced at her reflection and rolled her eyes, she was dressed in a trouser suit, 'smart' wasn't really her thing. A man whose getup suggested that he defiantly had some military training met her, he gestured with his hand that she should follow him, for some reason he wouldn't speak, Gwen followed him in silence eyes darting around taking note of any escape routes or KEEP OUT signs.<p>

"Mrs Johnson" the voice came from a tall women with a fake tan and black curly hair twisted into a lose bun behind her head "how lovely to meet you" her tone was fake almost patronising "Welcome to Genesis, I'm sure you've already worked out that I'm the boss around here"

"Nice to meet you Mrs?"

"I'm afraid for confidentiality reasons my name will remain unknown to you" a suspicious light flickered in her eyes

"Ok" Gwen leaned forward on to the table "What do you do here?"

"You don't know?" the women said raising her chin a small smile playing on her lips

"My company is very rich and have recently decided to invest in something worthwhile" Gwen interlaced her fingers and held the woman's gaze without blinking for a moment "So I want to know why you think I should invest in you?"

"I'm sure you are aware of the implications of human experimentation? Anything that isn't deemed 'necessary' is illegal. Her at Genesis we look into ways of improving the efficiency of the human body"

"I'm guessing you are improving 'unnecessary' things about the human body?"

"Basically Mrs Johnson, it's illegal to experiment on humans but there's no law about what we can and can't do to beings of a non- terrestrial origin"

"I see" a knot tightened in Gwen's stomach

"You'd be surprised what they can take; it's so much harder to make them scream"

"Depends on the species doesn't it" Gwen said trying to maintain her act

"Well yes. But after our treatment they're all as weak as each other. We used to have to make sure that they were weak because otherwise what we do to them may give them the ability to make an escape, but now with our new security systems in place we can train them find out there potential and limits"

"Your research does sound intriguing"

"Yes" the boss wore a predatory smile

"Well" Gwen leaned backwards slightly "I will consult my team and we'll get back to you about the funding" she said smiling politely

"Certainly Mrs Johnson I hope to see you soon"

Gwen nodded and shook the women's hand and was escorted back outside.

* * *

><p>Rose's heart was thudding in her chest when Gwen walked in "Anything interesting?" Jack asked Gwen<p>

"All I know" Gwen croaked "Is that we need to get your friend out of there ASAP. It's an alien experimentation facility"

"Oh my God" Rose's voice caught in her throat

"Right!" Jack said instantly taking charge "We are going to organise this properly, we are going to get every victim out of there and shut it down!"


	3. Wings & Things

A/N: A few time jumps in this chapter

* * *

><p>The Doctor struggled to push his way back into consciousness. He knew that the heaviness in his limps was from an anaesthetic.<p>

He pulled his body upright and felt a throbbing on his back. He had lots of bandages wrapped around his torso, he was also no longer dressed in his suit, but a grey tracksuit, suggesting that he was in for a long term residence. He reached a hand backwards to feel two slits cut into the t-shirt. He frowned but his attention was instantly drawn to his back. Beneath the bandages he could feel two lumpy wounds. Something had been implanted there, what it was he didn't know. The wounds stretched from each of his shoulder blades, down to his mid back, he frowned wondering what they could be doing to him. He a sudden icy feeling spreading through his veins, he glanced down to his hand and saw an IV needle feeding some drug into him, he blinked a couple of times before falling into an induced dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't sleep anymore, every time she shut her eyes she saw people in white coats experimenting on her Doctor, injecting chemicals into him, and causing him as much pain as they could. She tossed and turned crying silently…<p>

* * *

><p>"Coffee?" Ianto asked holding a mug towards Rose<p>

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes, she'd been sleeping on the Torchwood sofa

"8am"

"You're here early" Rose frowned at him

"I always am" he smiled politely "I get everything sorted for when the others arrive you know get coffee ready, start-up computers that sort of thing. How did you sleep?"

Rose smiled softly. She could see a distant sadness in Ianto's eyes, yet, here he was doing all the background jobs for his team, she'd bet they didn't even notice

"Me? Not well" she admitted "I've been worrying about the Doctor, my friend, who knows what they're doing to him!"

"Don't worry. You've got the whole team working to find him. They'll sort it" he handed Rose her coffee smiling and then disappearing of back around the corner.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's mind was blurred. Again. He couldn't focus properly for more than 4 seconds. He managed to push down on his arms lifting his face off a metal surface, there was something pulling at his back, some sort of weight he knew it something to do with the implants from the last time he was conscious.<p>

How long ago had that been?

Being a Timelord meant he had an excellent sense of time, but being unconscious for over 19 days normally knocked such an ability off the rails. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Over 19 days" he muttered, that had to be hell of a powerful sedative they were using. An adaptive one to, otherwise his body would've countered it within hours.

He managed to sit up and open his eyes, the bright lights stung his eyes making him flinch. He didn't have a clue how long he'd been here. He reached his arm up behind himself trying to find out how his back was. He frowned as his hand met something warm and soft and somehow joined to his back, fused to his skin, no growing out of his back, he turned his head, craning his neck backwards to see what it was. His eyebrows shot up his forehead when he saw what was there; a pair of wings, covered in pure white feathers.

"Right…" the Doctor just stared stunned they were only a metre and a bit wide but something told him that they hadn't finished growing yet…

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later...<em>

The Doctor didn't want to give up on Rose but he'd been here for at least a month, he also hated to admit defeat but he knew there was no escape from here now. He ran his fingers through his hair breathing out loudly through his teeth. He looked up as the door was yanked open and a guard used a gun to indicate to indicate that the Doctor should follow him, he was lead to the fairly plain room that was the canteen, Genesis had a defiant fondness for grey, grey tables, chairs, floor, walls even ceiling.

"Hi" the Doctor said to a boy in the corner he looked about 16 maybe 17 "I'm the Doctor"

"Come to inject more 'vitamins' into me" the boy said his eyes boring into the Doctor's

"The Doctor's my name" he said folding his arms "I'm not one of them, they're experimenting on me to"

The boy looked up at the Doctor nodding slightly

"I'm Jace" he said

"Nice to meet you Jace. Not nice that you're here but…"

"Yeah" Jace smiled faintly

"So did they kidnap you to?"

"Yeah I was in a care home and they came saying they were going to adopt me and all, then they drag me here tell me I'm not human"

"I'm sorry" the Timelord looked away

"Doesn't matter" Jace said, motioning with his hand that he wasn't bothered or just didn't want to show that he was "So what are they 'improving' about you?"

"Wings" The Doctor gestured with his head and flexed his wings out. They were still growing, slowly,

"Nice" Jace said with a touch of sarcasm, the Doctor smirked. "I'm being mixed with a common cat. They want to improve my flexibility and jumping ability. The claws are an unwanted side effect"

Jace raised a hand to show the Doctor the claws protruding from the skin between his fingers. The Doctor raised his eyebrows but otherwise gave no response

"You're lucky" Jace told him "Wings are easy enough to hide. Claws on the other hand…I've tried gloves but they just get caught and tangled. So you started training yet?"

"Training?"

"Gym basically. Trying to get us into peak condition physically apparently. I bet it's really just to see if they're drugs work"

"Great" the Doctor sighed

"That's the thing about this place, they don't torture us as such, they just 'test' us"

"Or they torture us, but they call it testing to live with them-selves" the Doctor said

"Yeah" Jace agreed

"Has anyone ever escaped here?"

"And lived? No"

"First time for everything" the Doctor decided nodding to himself

"Have fun with that" Jace muttered standing up "I'm off to train. I wouldn't want to be late" the boy once again adopted a sarcastic tone.

"See you later" the Doctor smiled softly

"Laterz" the boy raised one clawed hand in a wave before leaving the Doctor alone.


	4. No One Gets Left Behind?

Chapter 3

The Doctor was once again being 'escorted' back to his room, two armed guards following him.

"In you go" one said, locking the door behind him, the Doctor silently wished for his sonic screwdriver. During one of his 'operations', when they'd changed him out of his sui, into a t-shirt with two slits in the back (which had confused him at the time), they'd taken the Sonic. He was pretty sure they were trying to work out how to replicate it. He sat down on his cold metal bed, wondering where Rose was; would she have gone home? Tried to get Mickey to help her get him out? Or Sarah Jane? Or maybe even UNIT! He would be happy with any of the above. But part of him, in fact most of him, wanted Rose to go home and live her life, forget about him. She couldn't take on Genesis without him, it looked like he was stuck here. He leaned back against the wall, but, jumped forward again with a gasp of pain, the pressure had hurt his wings….his wings. He shook his head, he was already thinking of them as part of him. That was the thing though, they were, these wings were as much a part of him as his arms or legs now, connected to his main arteries and wired into his nervous system. He sighed raising his gaze to the ceiling as his cell had no windows. He hadn't seen daylight for weeks now.

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Jack's voice echoed throughout<p>

"Yeah?" she called back

"It's all sorted we're taking them down in two weeks' time, we're destroying all their work and saving everyone we can, but we're doing this Torchwood style that means if there is anyone beyond saving and in that bad a state we will put them out of their misery" the hardness in his eyes was almost scary

"You've changed" Rose couldn't look at him

"I haven't had a choice" he muttered "Anyway the aim of the day is to save the Doctor"

Rose said nothing just nodded curtly.

"And Rose…you're going to have to stay here"

"What?" anger rose in her slowly

"Rose"

"No! I need to find him Jack you can't leave me here!" she was shaking now

"Rose! It's going to be dangerous! You have no field training. At all"

"I travelled with the Doctor" she snapped

"That doesn't prepare you to take on an armed experimentation facility!" he snapped "Rose" his voice softened and he closed his eyes for a moment "I can't lose you. I can't have that on my conscious, and if you even got a scratch from being in there, I'm sure the Doctor would strangle me"

"You don't even know what he looks like anymore" Rose told him

"You got pictures on your phone?"

Rose bit her lip and nodded after a moment's hesitation she handed him the phone she knew it was her agreeing to stay behind

"Thank you" he said placing a hand on here shoulder giving it a light squeeze.


	5. Don't play games

Chapter 4 

"Where's Jace?" the Doctor asked the guard as he was led into the canteen. He'd been here for about 3 months now so he and Jace were good friends. Not that he'd met anyone else to be friends with...

"He failed" the guard didn't look up from his card game

"What does the mean?" the Doctor asked turning to look at them his eyebrow furrowing slightly

The boss choose that moment to walk in

"His DNA wasn't compatible after all" she told him keeping her professional manner, picking up a pen, with her perfectly manicured nails, to jot something down

"You mean he died" the Doctor growled

"That's one way to put it" she said calmly

"Slowly and painfully" one of the guards laughed

"That doesn't help Bennet!" the boss snapped

The Doctor glared as her angrily

"How did you sleep?" she asked changing the subject

"I didn't" the Doctor snapped

"I understand that you're upset Doctor he was the only other one having the same procedure as you"

"I'm not angry about that! I'm angry that an innocent kid was kidnapped. Experimented on. Tortured! And you didn't even noticed that he was dying, and now your hired muscle have the nerve to make jokes about it!" the Doctor's wings were spread out fully behind him, his wingspan had now grown to 18 feet, making him look like an avenging angel.

"Calm done Doctor otherwise I'll have you sedated!"

"I'd like to see you try" his voice dropped so that it was dangerously low "Don't even think you're smart enough play games with me"

"I will do whatever I want to you!" even in her high heels she had to stand on her toes to meet his glare

"You have no idea who I am" he hissed

"I don't care who you are. I only care about what you are and what I can do to you"

The Doctor just glared at her anger radiating from him. A normal person would've run away and hid by now.

A red light started flashing and an alarm screamed throughout the building. The Doctor's wings flicked back in to his back

"Go!" the boss said as the guards ran out into the corridor

"What? I thought this place was impossible to find" the Doctor said patronisingly

"You're worth billions because of what we've done to you. Chances are that whoever's broken in is after you"

The Doctor frowned at her

"They could be coming to get you" the boss she hissed "To take you for themselves"

"You would say that"

"Let's see who it is then"

The Doctor stood 5 metres away from the door.

The doors flew open with a crash

"RIGHT!" the voice demanded respect and control "Everybody hands above your heads where I can see them!"

"Jack? What? What are you doing here?" the Doctor's face was a perfect picture of shock

"Doctor!" Jack flashed the Timelord a grin "I'm busting you out. If you don't come I'm pretty sure Rose will kill me"

"Rose found you?"

Before Jack could answer, there was a click of a gun, being loaded. The Doctor and Jack's head's snapped round to see the boss holding a gun in a steady hand. It was aimed at the Doctor's chest.

"You're not going anywhere" she snarled, animalistic rage glittering in her eyes

Jack raised his own gun pointing it at her

"Drop the gun" he told her

* * *

><p>AN: I got the avenging angel thing from the Sherlock fanfic "A city on a pinhead" it's amazing! You have to read it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thank-you for the reviews :D

Anna thanks for the advice i know punctuation is my downfall :(

Oceanbreeze7 This is very Maximum Ride inspired :D i started reading them recently and got totally addicted

I'll try to update soon


	6. Points of view

This chapter is defiantly inspired by reviews :)

Stargazed I loved you idea so here it is i'm not great at the whole POV thing but i hope its not bad :)

and Ocenbreeze7 loved the Master moment XD lolz and i love your idea it'll defiantly being showing up soon :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

**_JACK's POV _**

I couldn't help but notice that this woman was determined. I raised the gun so it was now pointed at her head hopefully she would start to get the message, I risked a quick glance at the Doctor, his eyes were fixed on the gun pointed as his own chest, his breathing was slow and deep. I had to give it to him for someone whose life was on the line he remained extremely calm.

"You're trying to save it?" the Boss sneered, it took me a moment to realise she was talking to him

"Of course I am. He's my friend!" I almost snapped

"It's not even a he, it's not human!"

"And?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOSS' POV<em>**

Why? Was all I could bloody think! Why the hell is he putting his life on the line to save it? I made a split second decision swivelling around to point the gun at the American and pulled the trigger.

Bang.

His body went limp at collapsed to the floor and let a small smile cross my face there is something so satisfying in having the power to end another's life

"Right" I turned to the Doctor, he had that look in his eyes, as if he was trying to threaten me I almost laughed at him. "You're coming with me! I've got a helicopter on the roof we can take you to our facility in France."

He held my gaze for a moment then crouched down by the American

"You killed him" he almost sounded sad, he's an alien why the hell should he care!

"I think that much is obvious!" I raised my gun to his head again "Come now otherwise I'll put a bullet in your head!"

"I doubt that" he rolled his eyes at me, it took all my self-control to not shoot him there and then "You must've spent hundreds of millions on playing with my DNA. You wouldn't want to waste all your precious money" he was mocking me with his sarcasm. I was about to reply when a gasp came from the American.

"That's impossible" I hissed "I killed you"

"Can't keep a good man down" he grinned at me, wiped the blood from his forehead and stood up

* * *

><p><strong>DOCTOR'S POV<strong>

I'll admit Jack suddenly coming to life was a surprise but I did sense something was wrong with him.

Anyway focus on the situation on hand, the Boss is dangerous and literally has no morals. How anyone could even consider her as human was beyond me.

"You've lost." Jack was trying to reason with her I doubted that it would work "The police have taken all your men and locked them away. You're the only one left" Jack looked her right in the eyes "You have no chance"

"I always have a chance" she seemed insane with anger yet she still managed to keep her hand steady, gun pointed at me, a situation that I'm used to, I held my hand out to her

"Just give me the gun and no one gets hurt" I glanced at Jack "Again…"

"You know it's not that simple!" she hissed

Before I could reply, I got a headache, not a normal dull thudding one. It came on instantaneously and felt like I had million voices screaming in my head. My hands flew up to my temples as if that would dampen the pain…then the pain peaked….

* * *

><p><strong>(No one's POV)<strong>

Jack and the Boss turned to look at the Doctor. He'd sank down against the wall, hands pressed against his head, teeth gritted and eyes scrunched shut.

"What've you done?" Jack snarled

"I didn't do that!"

"What's happening then?" Jack pressed the muzzle of the gun against her chest

"He's failing…." She looked disappointed


	7. The Escape

Wrote this while listening to I am the Doctor in Utah on youtube :) Which is a bit random as i'm writing about 10 not 11. I literally can't write 11 he always ends up turning into 10 with a bow tie and Amy XD anyway away from my madness and back to the story. I'm afraid it's quite a short chapter...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The Doctor was hunched over almost curled in a ball as if to protect himself, his wings raised warding them off, it was like people were screaming in his head.

After what seemed like an eternity the screaming started to clear and define, they became more recognisable as voices, chatting away in his head, which, he found he could focus on.

A police man outside wondering why Jack was taking so long.

A woman called Gwen debating whether to come and help Jack.

He managed to put them out of his head then he found Jack's and the Boss's. Jack was hoping that the Timelord wasn't dying and the Boss was vaguely wondering what she could do with his body when he died. He suddenly gasped in relief when the voices disappeared leaving only his own thoughts in his head. He flopped against the wall breathing heavily, he let his wings flop to his sides.

"Doctor?" Jack askes tentatively taking a small step towards him "Can you hear me?"

The Doctor nodded slightly before dragging himself into a standing position fully relying on the wall to support him.

"How curious" the Boss murmured

The Doctor just threw a furious glare at her

"We need to get you outside" Jack told him

"Yeah" the Doctor agreed put then his eyes drifted back to the gun in the Boss' hand, luckily it was no longer pointed at him "Where's Rose?"

"Back at my secret base"

The Doctor let a small smile cross his face, a loud thump in the distance caused Jack and the Doctor to flick around to look out the door, the Doctor remembered the Boss behind him and looked back expecting to have a gun to his head but the room was empty.

"That's not possible" he whispered

Jack quickly opened his vortex manipulator and started scanning the room

"There's nothing! She hasn't teleported or trans-matted or anything"

The Doctor scanned the room there was no where she could hide. It literally wasn't possible!

"Catch!" Jack said throwing a jacket at the Doctor, one that was obviously designed to go with his track suit it was big and baggy perfect for hiding his wings.

"My team are waiting outside; we should go before she comes back with more trigger happy guards"

The Doctor just nodded again and followed Jack out the door. Risking one last glance back into the empty room...


	8. Reunion

Stargazed thankyou :D and don't worry the Boss is gunna get hold of Jack (mwa ha ha ha) and an Oceanbreeze7 inspired Master moment is on it's way :D I'm planning to have a reuniting thing with Rose and the Doctor and make every thing seem all happy and then all of hell's gunna be let loose :D

* * *

><p>The Doctor was sat on the back of an ambulance, waiting for Jack's return. What Jack was doing he didn't know. He leaned backwards and closed his eyes. He hadn't been outside for so long that the sunlight stung his eyes. He'd forgotten how bright it was! And fresh air smelt amazing one of the things he'd taken for granted so many times<p>

"She's gone" a voice broke his train of thought, he opened his eyes

"Hm?" he looked at Jack

"The Boss woman, tried some different scans but got nothing and the hard drives have been wiped"

The Doctor nodded "She'll turn up again"

"That's what I'm worried about" Jack said turning to face the SUV Owen, Gwen and Tosh were already inside

"You and me both" the Doctor murmured to himself

"You coming?" Jack pointed to the SUV

"Yeah" Jack opened the back door letting the Doctor in, Tosh and Gwen were already sat in the back so the Doctor had to squeeze in beside them

"You found him then" Gwen smiled

"Yup" Jack said as he climbed into the driver's seat

"You've got some serious kit in here" the Doctor commented

"Ready for every emergency" Jack told him

"Same but I survive with physic paper and a screwdriver"

"A screwdriver?" Gwen asked him

"It's sonic"

The car remained silent for a moment

"Why exactly?" Gwen asked

"It can open doors" the Doctor offered

"And put up selves" Jack added the Doctor rolled his eyes

"At least it still works"

Jack chuckled

* * *

><p>Rose sat alone in the hub the only noise was the constant thrum of the computers. Her hands shook nervously. She might get to the Doctor again today, after months. There was a distant growl as the lift struggled into life her head shot up. They were back.<p>

She silently prayed that the Doctor was ok. She heard the doors grind as the huge cog rolled away to reveal Jack walking in Owen and Tosh by his side, Jack gave her a quick smile before going back to his conversation. They were shortly followed by Gwen who was talking to the Doctor. He was dressed in a grey track suit and a baggy grey jacket that really didn't suit him. Rose sprinted across the hub and wrapped her arms around her neck holding on to him as if her life depended on it

"Hello" he said grinning at her

"I hate you" she sobbed into his arm

"Nice to see you to" he said letting a tiny bit of sarcasm colour his tone

"I was so worried I thought they were going to kill you or torture you."

"I'm fine" he told her he pulled out of the hug holding her shoulders looking her in the eyes "Honestly" he smiled warmly

"Never do that to me ever again" she told him

"Don't worry I have no plans of going there again anytime soon"

"Good" she smiled weakly

"Where's the TARDIS?"

"I'm touched by your concern" Rose said

"Sorry" he flashed her her favourite Doctor grin. "Are you alright?"

"If you are I am" she smiled "and the TARDIS is just up those steps" he glanced at where she pointed

"Ok. I'm going to have a shower and get changed" he smiled again "I hate tracksuits" he said matter of factly as he walked up the steps slowly. Then pushed the TARDIS doors open and disappearing inside.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood under the shower letting the boiling water stream down him, he sighed loudly and spread his wings behind him looking at them over his shoulder, how was he going to explain this to Rose? He knew Jack had seen them, but he hadn't questioned him or even mentioned them. And what about his sudden headache earlier… The TARDIS gave a mournful groan as if to ask him was he was alright<p>

"Everything'll be fine" he told her patting the bathroom wall but no believing his own words "Eventually"

* * *

><p>After the Doctor had been in the TARDIS for a while Rose decided to go check on him.<p>

"Hey" she said patting the TARDIS console who hummed in response "Do you know where he is?" one of the corridors leading away from the console room suddenly lit up

"Thanks" Rose smiled and followed the lit up corridors until she reached a door.

* * *

><p>She'd never been down here before; she tentatively reached forward and knocked on the door.<p>

"Hi. It's just me" Rose said slowly pushing the door open

"Hi" the Doctor said, the second he had heard the squeak of a floor board outside he pulled his wings in, tight to his back. Rose would have to be behind him to see them now.

The Doctor was sat on a large double bed dressed in blue pinstripe trousers and a burgundy T-shirt. He was holding a blue pinstripe jacket in his hands a curious expression on his face. Rose noticed that he looked tense.

"You look tired for once" Rose commented

"Thanks" he smirked

"You were taking a while so I thought I'd come see what you were doing"

"Just thinking" he said

"What happened in there?"

"Dunno. All I know is experimentation on anything non-human, besides I haven't a clue"

"So er…what did they do to you?" Rose asked sitting on a chair in front of him

The Doctor tensed and looked away from her

"You're not going to tell me" Rose said sadly feeling like he didn't trust her anymore

"I'm going to have to" he sighed, placing his hands on the bed behind him and leaning on them

"You don't have to if you don't want" Rose told him

"Trust me you'd noticed" he said

"Is it that bad?" Rose whispered

He just looked her in the eyes for a moment, then, slowly stood up, he sighed sadly and turned around so that Rose could see his back, he heard her gasp

"But that's not possible" she gasped he didn't reply "Are they real?" she whispered

"Yeah" he said quietly fanning them out to their full 9 ft. each

"Oh my god" Rose whispered, he folded them in again and turned to face her, her eyes were wide, he hoped she wasn't scared of him

"Didn't that hurt?" she whispered

"Not really"

"Didn't they sew them on! That's got to hurt!"

"They knocked me out, with anaesthetic and did something to my back making them grow"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she whispered

"It's fine" he said "I'm fine"

"What are you going to do? I mean you've got wings? Can't you just I dunno cut them off?" Rose asked

"Without bleeding to death? I doubt it" he sighed

"What so you just have to live with them?"

"I guess. They might regenerate out but I don't even know if I can regenerate anymore not one of the things I want test" he said rubbed his eyes "Blimey! I'm shattered"

"You want to sleep?"

"No there's no fun in that" he yawned

"I could get Owen to sedate you again"

"Owen?"

"Part of Jack's team"

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully

"Anyway" Rose said "I'll leave you to get dressed" she said walking out the room

"Yeah" the Doctor whispered

* * *

><p>He put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands groaning. He'd realised by now that all the clothes in his wardrobe were designed for beings with no wings. He had do use some scissors to cut two ragged slits in the back of the T-shirt he was now wearing. It was the best he could do for now, and he didn't want to wreck his jackets, he quickly pulled a pair of red converses on and walked out of the TARDIS .<p> 


	9. Changes

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked the Doctor as he walked in

"Fine" the Doctor smiled slightly "Just glad to be out of there"

Jack nodded understandingly

"We managed to download some info off their hard drive before the wiped it" said a man the Doctor didn't know "Luckily most of it was on you. Jack said you're a smart guy so I'll have to go through the technical stuff with you"

"Technical stuff?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow

"Trust me the wings are the tip of the ice burg"

"Great" the Doctor said his voice tinged with sarcasm

"I've got a list of things that could be different but some of them might just be normal for you. What planet are you from then?"

"If I told you would you have ever heard of it?"

"You never know"

"I'm from Gallifrey"

"What species then?"

"Timelord. Just about"

"You ready from an update on your biological make up?"

"Bring it on" the Doctor said half heartedly

* * *

><p>"They've wired the wings in well, you've got give them that. But I don't think we can remove them without killing you. They've really gone all out with this" Owen shook his head in disgust<p>

"The wings weren't wired in they put stuff my body, certain chemicals that made my body think it needed to grow them"

"Wow. That's impressive! Oh and you know with birds that their bones are a lot stronger than humans but hollow"

"No way" the Doctor groaned

"Yeah" Owen said "God knows how they did it but you're bones have been strengthened and hollowed out"

"Blimey"

"The wings aren't just for decoration; they were literally redesigning you to be able to fly" Owen said handing the Doctor a piece of paper with a long list on the Doctor's eyes scanned the page

"Wow that's a lot"

"You've read it all already?" Owen looked shocked, the Doctor just grinned

"What do you mean Metabolism?" he asked

"They've changed it to make it compatible with your wings you need more energy, you're going to have to eat at least I dunno about 30% more than you used to"

"Right" the Doctor said raising his eyebrows high

"I noticed my lungs well whatever they are" he held his hand on the space just below his ribcage

"That's on your notes as well. To do with the whole flying think it's when you fly at higher altitudes the air is thinner so you have to take more in to get the same amount of oxygen"

"Great" the Doctor sighed rubbing the base of his hands against his eyes

* * *

><p>"So?" Jack said to the Doctor as he walked back into the main section of the hub<p>

"So?" he asked frowning

"What's the diagnosis?"

"The normal" he sighed "my DNA is mucked up and I highly doubt the I'm still a full Timelord and I need to eat a lot more food"

"Normal day at the office then" Jack said

"Just about" he snorted slightly

"Are you alright though?"

"Yup"

"What about earlier when you collapsed…She said you were failing?"

"I wasn't then there's still a chance that I will though"

"What does it mean exactly?"

"My DNA structure is still flux parts of me are still changing nothing extreme anymore, but my body could still reject the change, my DNA could literally unravel, killing me almost instantly."

"That might happen to you?"

"If I've learnt one thing from being in Genesis it's that recombinant beings don't live long" he said sadly

"You think you're going to die"

"There's an about 70% chance yeah"

"You gunna tell Rose?"

"How can I? She's still all pleased that I'm finally back." He paused for a moment contemplating what he'd just said "What time is it?"

"About 9pm"

"Ok I'm going to go for a walk. Don't worry I won't let anyone see me! I just need some fresh air"

"Ok" Jack said turning towards his office "See you later"

The Doctor disappeared through the giant cog door


	10. Freezing Cold

Bit of a fluffy chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Rose was sat in Jack's office, she didn't want to be near the Doctor, he just made her feel guilty that she hadn't been there to save him sooner. Reniette had once called him a 'lonely angel'. That seemed so appropriate now, she thought sadly. She decided that she should probably talk to the Doctor though otherwise, knowing him, he'd think she was freaked out by him or something.

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked Jack

"Somewhere outside. He's trying to avoid other people by going out late I doubt it'll make much of a difference"

Rose nodded sadly "I'm gunna try find him"

"Ok see you later"

* * *

><p>Rose pulled her jacket around herself tighter shivering against the night air she could see the silhouette of a person on top a building guessing it was the Doctor she made her way up to him.<p>

* * *

><p>When Rose finally reached the top, she walked up behind the Doctor, she could see his wings un-tucked slightly, arched up above his shoulders, the feathers reflecting the moon light, making them look silver.<p>

"Hey" Rose said shivering

"Hi" the Doctor said in a slightly absent tone

"Aren't you freezing?"

"Nope" he looked back at her smiling as she walked forwards to stand right beside him, he noticed she was shivering and put an arm around her shoulders, not that it made much difference, even though his DNA had been mucked up he still had the lower body temperature of a Timelord.

"Why are you up here?" Rose asked

"One, no people up here I won't get spotted and Two; I have the strange urge to be high up" he laughed bitterly

"Do you think you can actually fly?" Rose said carefully

The Doctor remained quiet for a moment

"Hm? Oh yeah I can, part of Genesis making sure that they were successful, it involved painful tests…"

Rose remained silent; she didn't really know what had happened to the Doctor in 'Genesis'.

"How do you know you can fly if you were trapped inside?" she asked

He raised an eyebrow at her; she took a step closer to the Doctor leaning her head on his shoulder. He could feel her shivering against him he tentatively unfolded his right wing and stretched it around her just slightly he felt her tense as it brushed against her arm but she instantly relaxed again

"Creeps me out" she murmured not looking up at him

"Freaks me out more" he replied "Anyway let's go back in the hub before you get hypothermia"

"It's freezing" she muttered "You're honestly not cold?"

"Nope" he laughed his feathers ruffled slightly Rose noticed that they were fuzzed up against the cold night air

"Aren't your wings cold?" She asked curiously "They look all f...fuzzed up"

"Fuzzed up?" he laughed

"Anyway y...you want to be outside f...for a bit. I'm f...f…fine" she said teeth chattering

"You can either walk in willingly now or I can carry you in"

"I'd like to see to try!"

"Trust me one of the joys of genetic experimentation I'm now a lot stronger and faster" he said "So walk or I'll carry you"

"Fine I'm walking" she said sliding away from him

"Good" he smirked

* * *

><p>"Right can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to bed"<p>

"You're actually going to sleep?" Rose asked him incredulously

"What's so bad about that?"

"You never sleep! Ever."

"Well I don't get my DNA redesigned that often"

"Fine I'll see you in the morning" Rose watched the Doctor disappear into his room still not quite believing that he was going to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Rose decided, that after all the times that the Doctor had woken her up early it was her chance to get revenge. She pushed his door open to see the Doctor led out on his bed, topless, one arm and one wing flopped out onto the floor. His other arm hidden beneath the wing that was splayed out across the bed<p>

"You going to get up?" Rose asked, kicking his arm lightly he groaned in annoyance

"You always wake me up at the crack of dawn so technically I've let you have a lie in"

He snorted and opened one eye to look at her in vague annoyance  
>"Come on move"<p>

"You sound like your mother" he muttered pushing his arms down and swivelling his legs around so that he was sat up, he shifted his wings so that they hung limply behind him

_I can see why you don't sleep much it makes you act like a teenager _Rose said

"I'm fine" the Doctor groaned forcing himself to stand up "And I'm not acting like a teenager otherwise I would've thrown something at you"

He glanced around the room trying to find some clothes when we realised Rose was staring at him

"What?" he asked his forehead creasing slightly

"I didn't say that" she whispered

"I just heard you say it"

"I thought it" her voice dropped even quieter

He just stared at her for a moment he opened his mouth as if to say something but instead just quickly left the room.


	11. Spooky

Chapter 10

Rose stood in a stunned silence for a while, she knew the Doctor could read minds when was touching someone but then he'd just heard her while he was on the other side of the room. She decided to leave his room feeling like she invading his privacy. She made her way towards the control room. To her surprise, he was up there fiddling idly with the console.

"You alright?" Rose asked, he looked up at her watching her for a moment, then shrugged lightly

"How did you…?"

"Genesis" he said shortly then decided that that wasn't enough "Something they've done to me has mucked up my telepathic abilities, they've been amplified and I literally have no control over them at the moment."

"God" Rose dragged her hands down her face _we should've you saved sooner_

"You couldn't have got there any sooner without getting someone killed…and you thought that didn't you"

"Yeah…"

"I'm trying to put my mind into a lock down metaphorically speaking"

"Ok. As you're up now you wanna go for a walk? I'm bored of the hub"

"Ok. I'll just find a top" he said pointing towards his bedroom

"Ok I'll meet you in ten"

* * *

><p>Rose was just finishing her coffee when the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, in a brown suit today, still no jacket but he did have his brown trench coat which hung around his ankles.<p>

"Ready?" Rose asked him

"Of course" he smirked

"Actually before you two go I wanted ask you if you know what this is Doctor"

"Look it up online, go on Google" the Doctor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. And then as if by magic every screen on every computer and phone switched to Google.

"Doctor?" Rose asked slowly, everyone's gaze was on the Timelord

"Try something else" Jack suggested

"Try Facebook" Rose said

"The firewalls prevent the use of any social networking sites within the hub"

"Exactly" Rose said looking at the Doctor expectantly

"Go on Facebook" instantly all the computer screens brought up the Facebook homepage, the Doctor raised his eyebrows "That's…that's"

"New?" Rose suggested

"Different?" Jack offered

"A really good way to piss Tosh off?" was Owen's contribution

"I was going to say strange…." He mused

"Ask it to open Microsoft Word" Tosh told him

"Why?"

"Because we don't have it on our systems we have our own more sophisticated version"

"Open Microsoft Word" The Doctor said, and it appeared on every screen even impossibly on their phones

"So you can control computer by talking to them" Jack stated

"And with my mind apparently"

Rose frowned at him

"I told them to close Microsoft with my mind" he said pointing to the now empty screens

"So you have haywire telepathy and control over machine kind" Rose said in a spooky voice

* * *

><p>They didn't notice that Jack had disappeared until he called them<p>

"Doctor you might want to see this" he said bringing up the CCTV images that showed a woman waving at the camera

"It's not even been a day" the Doctor croaked

"Who's that?" Rose asked

"The Boss of Genesis" Jack said

"What?" Rose asked, around her Jack's team were arming themselves

"Bring the lift down" Jack said he turned to Rose and the Doctor "You two should stay down here"

"Not likely!" the Doctor snorted "This is my problem I should at least been involved in sorting it"

"I can't let you out of here you said yourself you're not well!"

"You can't stop me" the Doctor said matter of factly, he almost tore his trench coat off, he dropped to a crouch and sprang up 5 feet in the air unfurled his huge wings with a single flap landed on the concrete slab of pavement which was halfway down. Then, with another leap, he flew up through the hole pulling his wings in close to his body to fit through. Landing neatly on the edge of the hole. His heels just over the edge keeping his wings within the perception filter.

"Doctor" the Boss smiled like a Chesure Cat

"I thought you would have been gone for a bit longer than a day" the Doctor said remaining calm

"I don't like to waste time Doctor. And your…absence caused worries with some of my superiors. If word got out about Genesis and what we do, let's just say there'd be problems"

"I'd leave while you have the chance" Jack said him and his team all coming out (the tourist office exit) armed, Rose following them

"Did you know" she purred "That our Cardiff branch was going to be shut down it was successful enough, and we didn't have enough funding, you were just going to be left with a microchip in your arm but your friends here in an attempt to get inside gave us funding, everything we've done to you was through their money"

There was a silence as everyone processed this information

"And your chip indicates that you are undergoing further mutations beyond what was planned. We'd like to run further tests to check your stability"

"You make it sound so nice"

"I'm also going to take in your American friend"

"I don't think you are" Jack snarled

"You have no choice" she smiled politely "Now" she nodded

Her guards pulled the triggers on their guns releasing tranquiller darts.


	12. Alone

Chapter 11

Rose slowly opened her eyes to find herself in almost darkness, she was sat in silence luckily she was sharing a cell with the Doctor even if he was unconscious. He was just flopped against one wall with thick black tape around his chest tying his wings down, his breathing was shallow. She tried shaking him a few times but he wasn't coming around, and when the lights had come on she'd seen a nasty cut on the side of his head, blood congealing in his hair.

"Doctor?" she whispered when she heard his breathing deepen

"Ow my head" he groaned

"You alright?"

He turned to look at her raising an eyebrow

"Stupid question" she muttered

He smiled weakly and stood up. He frowned at the black tape around him

"That is going to hurt" he murmured. "You alright?"

"Been better"

A large thump told them that the door was opening

"He's awake" someone grumbled and two men marched in grabbing the Doctor

"Don't go!" Rose begged

"Don't worry" he smiled at her, she could tell that it was fake "I'll be back in a minute.

* * *

><p>After 6 hours Rose knew that he wasn't coming back…<p>

* * *

><p>"I can walk you know" The Doctor told the guards as they literally dragged him down the corridor<p>

"Not for much longer" One of them said showing the Doctor a hypodermic needle

"You people have too many sedatives" the Doctor groaned before the needle sank into his neck

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up, he didn't know how much, later. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to focus them but everything remained blank, he couldn't hear either, nothing but the sound of his own heartbeats. He panicked slightly then he noticed how light his body felt and that he seemed to be floating. He brought his hand to his face it rose slower than it should've, he quickly realised he was under water, well, it felt like water, even tasted like it. But he was still breathing somehow…<p>

Was he dead? He flexed his wings behind him, thankfully the black tape was gone. But if he was dead surely they'd be gone?

He swam upwards hands reaching out in front of him, he finally hit something. He couldn't it to budge but worked out that if he angled his wings the right way he could stay near the top of, whatever this was, without sinking.

* * *

><p>After about a day alone Rose was transferred into another cell with Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen. They had told her that Jack had been taken sometime yesterday, like the Doctor. They all remained in silence hoping that their friends would be returned to them soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>JACK'S POV<span>_**

Another blinding flash of pain streaked through my body. I couldn't help but wonder when they were going to get bored of killing me. As far as I can remember they've shot me with different types of bullets, poisoned me suffocated me, drowned me and now I was being electrocuted. And just to make it more fun they threw a bucket of water over me. I couldn't supress a scream as more electricity filled my body, I could feel my eyes boiling in their sockets and smell my flesh burning. Another scream escaped my lips and then I was thrown into sweet empty darkness. The one place that pain can't follow me….

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DOCTOR'S POV<span>_**

I've worked out by now that I was in a sensory deprivation tank. Designed to drive me insane, for the first time I was pleased about my mucked up telepathy. Even if I could only hear the guards thinking about their card games it was enough to keep me from losing my sanity. I was now sat on the bottom on the tank, legs crossed, wings floating uselessly behind me. I sighed letting a bubble of air escape my mouth. Maybe I had already lost my sanity I mean I can't breathe under water, saying that I couldn't control computers with my mind last week. How long was I going to be in here? As if to answer my question, a thud reverberated through the water and a sudden light flooded in. Which stung my eyes. I pushed upwards my head breaking through the surface of the water. Wow the light was really bright!

"Well that proves that theory then" said what sounded like the Boss, but my vision was still adjusting so I couldn't be sure "Anyway" she continued "Bring him down with to room 223" and again I was being dragged down a corridor that I was too familiar with, I could just about see normally now. When the guards finally let go of me, it was a huge room with a posh carpet, which my soaking wings were dripping all over, a heard the door open again and turned to see Rose being dragged in, Jack's team not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ROSE'S POV<span>_**

I was literally thrown through a door but I instantly forgot about that when I saw the Doctor was in the room looking at me. He smiled slightly at me, he looked sad probably because I was here. The second the guard realised my arm I ran towards him but he held one hand out in front of me

"I wouldn't hug me if I was you" he smirked at me I just frowned then noticed that he was soaked.

"What happened to you?" I asked him

"Sensory Deprivation Tank" he said it like it was something perfectly normal and acceptable

"What's that?"

"Basically a tank full of water that prevents you from seeing or hearing anything it's meant to make people go insane" he smiled bitterly at the idea

"I don't think you can get much more insane" I muttered to him he grinned at me. I heard the doors open again and couldn't stop a gasp escaping me as Jack was dragged in his clothes were burnt, his skin littered with bruises, blood and patches of painfully raw skin.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>JACK'S POV<span>_**

I was unwillingly dragged back into life once more, that feeling filled my body, it felt like every nerve was on fire. I sucked in a huge breath of air. I was alive once again. I blinked my eyes open to find myself being dragged into a room, I could see Rose and my team staring at me horrified I must look awful, the Doctor just looked at me with understanding he must've know what they'd been doing to me, or something along those lines.

"Hi guys" I managed a smile for everyone, trying to not grimace as a fresh stream of warm blood trickled down my face.

The Boss woman then walked in

"Aw" she said in a mocking tone "The little group all reunited" I threw her the most hateful glare I could, if only looks could kill, I thought miserably…

* * *

><p>The sensory deprivation tank was 100% Maximum Ride inspired<p> 


	13. RUN

Chapter 12

**_NO ONE'S POV_**

"At heart" the Boss said smiling "I am a kind merciful person"

The Doctor snorted loudly, she gazed passively at him before continuing

"I am letting you lot see each other one more time before you get split up"

"What do you mean 'split up'?" The Doctor asked thinning his eyes on her

"Well Doctor you are being transferred to somewhere in New York, Mr. Harkness is being moved to Washington and the humans minds will be wiped of anything involving Genesis"

"You can't wipe my mind" Rose cried

"If it's any consolation Miss Tyler you won't remember" the Boss smiled

_Is your telepathy still mucked up? _Jack said, it took the Doctor a moment to realise Jack's voice was in his head, he looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye's and nodded just slightly

_Could you do something to their computers? _

The Doctor nodded again, the computer screens all lit up bright red and a robotic voice sounded

FIRE IN SECTOR 3 EVACUATION INTIATED

The doors flew open, revealing the outside world. Everyone ran towards the sunlight. A metal barrier started to come down from the roof, Jack and his team got out side, but, the Doctor and Rose were too far behind and the barrier clicked down in front of them. The Doctor turned around, grabbed Rose's hand

"Run!"

They ran to another door, the Boss's angry screams following them. Rose ran after the Doctor down the corridor but there was another door, it was locked, the Doctor didn't have his sonic so tried his to tell the door to open but then it was too late

"I don't know how you did that but I think you've had enough time for your good byes" the Boss came up behind them smiling cruelly, then it faded and look of horror crossed her face, she collapsed onto her knee's a hand either side of her head.

Rose looked at the Doctor and then realised he was doing this…she didn't know how but he was.

"Doctor you're hurting her!" Rose told him, the Boss started screaming, Rose pinched the Doctor's shoulder. He jumped like he was coming out of a trance; he looked at Rose for a moment then he looked confused, he opened the door quickly. Rose stared after him for a moment then crouched down beside the Boss, she was lead silently on the floor un moving. The distant sound of footsteps told Rose to run after the Doctor.

She ran the way he'd gone and was taken to a flight of stairs, it just went on and on, in the end she must've been about 10 floors up. She pushed a door open. There were 3 guards out here; two of them holding the Doctor, he had no chance of escaping. Rose was on the other side of the roof, only one guard watching her.

"Just what we need" one of them purred "Little Miss Tyler. Doctor if you don't come willingly Miss Tyler might just fall" One of the guards grabbed Rose and dragged her to the edge of the building. She bit her lip holding in any cry of fear. She was very high up. If she went off the edge she would die, no doubt about it. But they weren't interested in her; she knew they were going to hurt the Doctor.

"I'm going to have to hurry you Doctor. If you choose quickly you'll be spared a lot of pain. So will Miss Tyler"

"Don't you touch her" the Doctor snapped

"I can see why the Boss doesn't like you" the guards grinned, Rose noticed the Doctor flinch at the mention of her "Maybe this will help you decide" the man said nodding to one of the guards behind the Doctor, he stepped forward Rose couldn't see what he was doing but then she heard a loud crack and the Doctor gasped in pain, his skin instantly flushed to white and he was breathing heavily in pain.

"If you don't choose soon we'll see how breakable Miss Tyler is. I'm sure her bones are a lot stronger than your wing ones, hers will be so much harder to break" he laughed cruelly

The Doctor gritted his teeth in a mixture of pain and annoyance

"We're going to have to rush you" a guard hissed in his ear, he winced as the guard squeezed the place where he'd snapped the bone. Rose could his pain etched across the Timelord's face.

"Fine. Do it" the guard spat, heregarded the Doctor as if he were an animal, the guard holding Rose shoved her backwards and let go of her.

* * *

><p><span>Thankyou so much for all the reviews <span>everyone you're all so kind :D


	14. Falling

Been listening to 'Where's my Angel' by Metro Station :D

Stargazed the secret to my quick updating is that I'm always a few chapters ahead so I'm just posting chapter 13 but I have up chapter 16 already written :)

Oceanbreeze7 I LOVE that idea i am defiantly going to use at some point :D

Thanks so much AshesandLove :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

The Doctor savagely stamped down on the guards toes surprising them more than causing them pain, they momentarily loosened the grip. Long enough for the Doctor to sprint away from them and jump off the edge of the building.

* * *

><p>Rose screamed as she fell face first towards her death.<p>

The ground getting closer and closer.

She could hear the blood pumping through her ears.

Feel the wind tearing into her skin.

Tears streaming from her eyes.

Something grabbed her firmly around the waist.

She didn't stop screaming though.

* * *

><p>The Doctor unfurled both his wings wincing at the instant strain on them, his muscles burned as he held them out straight, desperately hoping that they were enough to slow down the weight of him and Rose down in time.<p>

He gritted his teeth against the pain in his right wing from the broken bone. It was like having acid poured into his veins, he didn't even try to fly. He just tried to slow their fall and managed to land, rather clumsily, on the pavement jarring his knees slightly

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked Rose trying to distract himself from the throbbing pain on his back, Rose span around to look at him, he rolled his right shoulder experimentally trying to work out the extent of the damage

"I thought I was going to die" she whispered

He flinched as he folded him wing away

"You ok?" She asked remembering that his wing had been broken

"I'll heal fast enough" he said

"You're not very good at flying" Rose smirked

"That wasn't flying that was controlled falling"

"I thought you're meant to fly?"

"Yeah I'm meant to fly not while carrying 50 ton weights"

"Oi!"

He smiled playfully but the pain was still evident in his eyes

"Come on bird boy" she grabbed his left arm "Lets get you an X-ray or something"

"An X-ray it is" the Doctor agreed

* * *

><p>When the Doctor and Rose got back to the hub, the Doctor quickly went to the TARDIS. Rose noticed that the hub was surprisingly empty, she was sure the others had escaped. After a quick search she found them in the Boardroom<p>

"What's happened to her?" Jack asked Rose the second she walked in. He was pointing to a photo of the Boss

"She's literally lost it" Owen said "Whatever happened to her drove her over the edge, everything she was is just gone"

"The Doctor" Rose said

"What?" Jack looked confused by this answer

"I don't how but he did but he did it" Rose felt like she was an insect trapped in a plastic tub and Torchwood were 5 year old kids poking her with a stick.

"He didn't mean to do it" Rose told them

"That's why he's run off then" Owen said pointing to a screen showing the CCTV images of the hub

Rose just stared at the screen dumbfounded

* * *

><p>The sun was hovering above the sunset when Tosh called Rose over, Rose wasn't sure why, Tosh never normally spoke to her.<p>

"Hi Tosh" she said

"I've found the Doctor" Tosh told her

"Don't you want to tell Jack?"

"I don't think Jack would deal with it very well. I think you should go and speak to him. You're his friend he should trust you"

"Ok Where is he?"

"Same building as last night" Tosh told her

"Ok" Rose stood up and walked to the door "Thanks Tosh" she smiled

Tosh smiled and then went back to her computer.

* * *

><p>Rose knew how to get to the top of this building now. She took her time though. When she finally got up there she was planning to have a go at him, but then she saw him hunched up in the corner knees up against his chest, with, his arms crossed on top of them and face buried in them, his wings flopped behind him, his right one hanging on an unnatural angel, both of them looking scruffy. He looked like a fallen angel, Rose thought sadly. She didn't think he was in the mood to talk, so she just sat beside him, in silence she wasn't even sure that he knew she was there.<p>

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes Rose put a hand on his shoulder he jumped out of his skin<p>

"Sorry" she said quietly

"How long you been there?" he said simply

"About 10 minutes"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you alright? You look like you're in pain…"

"I can hear every mind in about 4miles of here. My head feels like it's going to explode. Not that that would be a bad thing"

"Don't say that" Rose whispered after a pause she continued "What did you do to her?"

The Doctor glanced there was a strange look in his eyes, he quickly looked away from her "I fixed her"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"She had something wrong with her brain and somehow I fixed it. She saw everything she'd done like a normal person would. If you killed someone you would feel guilty. She used to get pleasure from killing that got inverted. It drove her insane" he used a detached tone, the one he used when he was hiding his real feelings.

"She deserved it!" Rose said firmly

"Really?"

"What she's done to you, Jack and countless others she didn't deserve to live but she didn't deserve to die so yeah she got what she deserved. Because the Boss is gone now does that mean Genesis is gone?"

"I doubt it. She mentioned her superiors and me and Jack going to America. I think Genesis is very well connected"

The Doctor watched Rose thoughtfully for a moment considering what she'd said and what he'd said, then he flinched as he lost his control over his telepathy again.

"Can you hear what I'm thinking?"

"No. Well yes. But I can't define it from the other thousands of voice screaming in my head"

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault"

"But I told Torchwood to get inside and they did and that just got you experimented on."

"She was probably just playing with your head"

"Can we go?"

"Go?"

"Leave Cardiff. Every second we're here I feel like someone's going to kidnap you again. Torchwood would've gone home by now. I'll leave them a thank-you note and we can just go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you'd made friends with Jack's team"

"Yeah but I want to go. Back into the TARDIS, just like it was before"

"Before I had wings" he sighed

She didn't answer she felt a tear trickle down her face.

"Sorry" he murmured

"It's not your fault" she echoed his earlier words

"Yeah but I didn't need to bring it up" he smiled at though her warmly "Right I've just about got a mental lock down. You want move on?"

"Onwards and upwards" she took his hand and smiled up at him


	15. Home is where the heart is

Chapter 14

Rose scribbled 'thank-you' on 5 pieces of paper, drew a smiley faces on them, and cello taped each of them onto the computer screens. Smiling she turned the Hub lights off again and stepped in to the TARDIS.

The Doctor's trench coat was thrown over one of the TARDIS coral supports. He was dressed in his brown pinstripe trousers and a pale blue shirt. His wings were partially unfolded so Rose could just see them over his shoulders. He smiled at her across the console and yanked the handbrake down with a loud groan the TARDIS took off.

* * *

><p>The groan of ancient engines reverberated throughout the Hub. An unearthly blue light was thrown around the room reflecting off the computer screens, slowly fading away, finally leaving the Hub in silence. The only signs that the TARDIS had been there were the couple of sheets of paper scattered across the floor.<p>

"So?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow "Where to first?" He was smiling, but, Rose could see in his eyes that he was still feeling guilty about what he's done to the Boss. She quickly tossed that thought aside (hoping he hadn't heard it) and smiled back

"As I've been in Cardiff for three months can I go see my mum?"

"If we have to" The Doctor rolled his eyes sarcastically. Rose grinned at him.

"Might take a while" the Doctor told her "She hasn't flown for a while" he patted the console.

"You done that X-ray yet?"

He blinked at her "Nope"

"Well shouldn't you?"

"I suppose" he didn't seem to fazed about the idea

* * *

><p>5 minutes later Rose was peering over the Doctor's shoulder at the X-ray<p>

"How bad is it?" Rose asked

"They've done a lot of damage" he ran his fingers through his hair "Clean break through the Radius" he said pointing to the crack that stretched right through one of the bones extending from his shoulder "They did this to me, so they knew the most effective ways to cause me pain"

Rose glanced at his face trying to decode his mood.

"Any way I'll be all healed up in a couple of hours. And we're about to land"

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed throwing Rose and the Doctor forward, he flared his wings out to keep his balance, a new found reflex action which instantly caused him pain. Rose ran to the console room and tore the doors open to find that they were on the roof of the building somewhere in the Powell Estate.<p>

* * *

><p>"The roof?" Rose asked him, he flushed slightly he hadn't planned to land on the roof<p>

"Come on" Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him to the stairs.

"Hi mum" Rose said hugging her mum a she opened the door

"Hi sweetie" Jackie made a fuss of Rose "Not seen you for ages! I blame him of course! Mickey's in the room he'll want to see you as well. You two go through and I'll make some tea" she disappeared into the kitchen, Rose took the Doctor through into the living room, she flopped onto the sofa.

The Doctor perched on the sofa arm planting his feet on the cushion, Rose guessed he couldn't sit on chairs with backs now because of his wings, or maybe he could but it would just be un-comfy. This just made Rose feel even sorrier for him. Rose could feel his gaze on her.

_Reading my mind?_ She thought on off chance that he was, he smirked at her then changed his gaze to out the window.

* * *

><p>Rose spoke idly with Mickey for a while just about life around the Powell Estate but it wasn't long before Mickey's gaze found the Timelord's wings, Rose hadn't got round to explaining them yet.<p>

"You've got wings" Mickey said, finally the Doctor tore his gaze away from the window

"You've not told him?" The Doctor said raising a quizzical eyebrow at Rose

"No. I told you I was in Cardiff 24/7 trying to save you"

"Save him?" Mickey asked

"I got taken prisoner for a while and experimented on, my wings are from some idiots who were bored and thought they'd inflict pain on anything not born on earth."

"Someone experimented on you?" Mickey gasped

"Yeah" the Doctor said quietly

"Are they actual wings?" Mickey asked "As in can you fly? Or…."

"Yup" the Doctor said spreading his left wing out just slightly to prove his point

"What's your wingspan then?" Mickey asked

"About 18ft"

"I guess they'd have to be big to lift your weight"

"The bored idiots were smart" the Doctor said "They found ways of making me lose weight without damaging me too much"

"As in?"

"All my bones are hollow, strengthened but hollow"

"Wow. That's amazing but horrible"

The Doctor shrugged then there was a crash behind him.

"Oh my god!" Jackie's voice came from behind "What the hell happened to you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes

"What are you part bird or something?"

"Three per cent" he said holding up three fingers

"What?" Rose and Jackie said at the same time

"Forgot to mention that?" he asked Rose, she nodded mutely

"Yeah …..My DNA is pretty mucked up" he said quietly "I'm going to go check the TARDIS…" he said obviously feeling uncomfortable

* * *

><p>The Doctor followed his new 'urge' and went out onto the roof; there was something about heights that seemed to calm him now. He gazed out over London, part of him just wanted to jump of the edge of the building and fly off, but he couldn't do that to Rose. He exhaled loudly. He realised that he could see a lot further and clearer now, the same could be said for his hearing. He couldn't help but notice that he had a head ache again, it was small and ignorable at the moment he just hoped that it was just that, a small head ache not an after effect of his time at 'Genesis'. He stuffed his hands in his pockets throwing his trench coat out behind him. It was too hot to wear his trench coat really but it was the most effective way to hide his wings.<p>

"You alright?" said a voice from behind him, he turned expecting to see Rose but to his surprise Mickey was there

"Yeah" the Doctor said quickly turning back to look at the London Landscape

"Really?" Mickey asked disbelievingly coming to stand by the Doctor

"Meh" the Doctor said shrugging

"Rose and Jackie are discussing shopping so I thought I'd escape as quickly as I could"

The Doctor laughed

"I thought I'd come see how you are" Mickey said "You seem different…"

"I'm fine" the Doctor said nodding as if trying to convince himself

"If you say so" Mickey said

"I'm always fine Mickey. I don't have a choice anymore, not since the Time War. Whatever happens I've just got live on. Onwards upwards"

"Literally" Mickey said

"Literally" the Doctor agreed

"You gunna come back inside? Otherwise Rose'll get worried"

"In a minute I don't like being inside. Makes me feel edgy like the walls are just suddenly going to cave in and trap me."

"Cuz that's normal" Mickey muttered, the Doctor snorted

"I know. I'm even more mucked up than before" he laughed softly "I think there's more adrenaline in my system" the Doctor frowned at his hand as if he could somehow see into it

"Adrenaline that's the fight or flight reflex thing"

"Fight or flight" the Doctor smirked "Anyway like you said back inside"


	16. Full moon

Chapter 15

The Doctor spent most of the day out on the balcony. While the humans chattered away inside. He played around with his telepathy for a bit, trying to see if he could focus it but he quickly got bored and switched it off.

* * *

><p>When it got late Mickey went home and, after a lot of protesting from the Doctor, Rose decided to spend the night at home. The Doctor went back onto the roof. It was dark now, so he left his trench coat inside and, when he was sure Rose wasn't following him, he threw himself of the edge of the building dropping about 10ft before he unfurled his wings, his right one now fully healed. He glided for a moment then with a one flap of his powerful wings he flew off into the night sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose woke up at about 4am, probably by force of habit of TARDIS life, she thought smiling slightly. She yawned loudly deciding to get some water and went onto the balcony to get some night air. Her gaze was caught by a black shape moving across the moon, but by the time she was fully focused on it, it was gone, she frowned. But then it was there again she managed to see what it was this time, she just made out the distant shape of a person …with wings she felt a smile pull at her lips. She grabbed a jacket and pulled her trainers on over her fluffy socks and went up to the roof, she gazed at the sky watching for the faintest sign of movement.<p>

She didn't hear the almost silent thud from behind her, as the Doctor landed and folded his wings

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked Rose, he smirked when she jumped and span around to look at him

"What about you?"

"I slept yesterday I'm good for the next few centuries" he snorted "You should know that by now"

"Well, living with you means I don't get enough sleep" she said teasing him slightly

"You should make the most of it then" he said, Rose just smiled

"We should get you a towel" she told him, his hair was damp and hung limply over his forehead he shook his head, like a dog, splattering Rose with tiny droplets of water.

"Urgh, stop it" she groaned at him, he just laughed, running his fingers through his hair getting it out of his eyes.

"I'm guessing your wing's all better now then?"

He glanced over his shoulder shifting his right wing slightly

"Seems so. I shouldn't heal that quick" he said thoughtful

"You shouldn't have wings" Rose added he smirked

"Come on then, back to bed" the Doctor said pointing to the door that lead back inside.

"I'm tired anymore"

"You're mum will expect you to be nice and awake in the morning" the Doctor reasoned, the arches of his wings leaning towards his shoulders, Rose smiled playfully

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and headed back indoors, the Doctor followed her. He threw one last glance over his shoulder, he could swear someone was watching him. He let his telepathy scan around but the only awake mind he could sense was Rose. He shook his head and jogged down the stairs to catch up with Rose.

* * *

><p>I haven't spellpunctuation checked this chapter much so i hope its not to bad


	17. So soon

Chapter 16

As soon as a sliver of light entered Rose's room, she was out of bed. She quickly showered, got dressed and started shovelling breakfast into her mouth. The Doctor, to Rose's amazement, had 9 pieces of toast.

"How are you so skinny?" she asked him incredulously

"Mucked up metabolism" he grinned as he finished his last piece. "I can eat as much food as I want and I'll it burn off"

"That's unfair!" Rose moaned

"Yeah I think I could live with eating less and not having wings" the Doctor smiled wryly "But I'll make do" His eyes flicked to the balcony for a moment then back to Rose

"What you looking at?" she asked him

"Nothing"

"Like I'm going to believe that!"

"Honestly nothing!" he held his hands up in mock surrender "I've just got the feeling that I'm being watched…"

"Genesis?" Rose asked fearfully

"I don't know" he looked back at the window then his eyes widened

"What?" Rose asked

"She said they'd chipped me!"

"And?"

"They can trace me" he threw himself up and sprinted out the door back to the roof

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" he said gritted teeth<p>

"What?" Rose asked as she ran up behind him panting

"There" he pointed to a bunch of people on a neighbouring building

"They found you" Rose whispered

"I've got to go"

"You mean we"

"No I mean me"

"You can't leave!" Rose snapped at the Doctor

"Rose." He reasoned "They're after me! If I just leave them off everything'll be fine"

"But"

"I'm not changing my mind" he told her, he was stood on the edge of the building now "I'll see you later" he told her taking one step backwards disappearing from view for a moment then quickly gaining altitude and the attention of the Genesis soldiers.

* * *

><p>He flew quickly. But then Rose saw a helicopter, the Doctor no longer had the advantage of flight.<p>

"DOCTOR!" she screamed. Even from this distance she could tell that he'd turned to look at her, she pointed at the helicopter. He instantly flew off, towards the Thames. The helicopter gave chase. Rose felt helpless all she could do was stand and watch as someone hunted her friend.

* * *

><p>The Doctor flew as fast as his wings could carry him but this helicopter was fast, faster than you're normal one. He could hear the whirring of the blades as they span, suspending the helicopter in the air, he could also heard the sound of weapons being fired in his direction. He couldn't fly any faster! More weapons were fired.<p>

Then there was a blinding pain in one of his wings.

He cried out in pain.

He was now falling ridiculously fast.

He spread his wings again desperately trying to gain some altitude. But this caused more pain. He was going to try and slow himself again but he was unwilling dragged into unconscious, just as he was submerged in the black waters of the Thames.

* * *

><p>"NO" Rose screamed the second the Doctor started to fall; she stopped breathing she needed to help him! But there was nothing she could do. He was falling to his certain death!<p>

Rose could feel her heart thudding in her chest.

What was going to happen now?


	18. Every time I fall

Here's the next chapter I think a few of you are out to kill me because of my cliff hanger last time. Mwa ha ha ha ha

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

The Doctor blinked his eyes open. He sat up quickly, he was submerged in water….again! Had Genesis got him? Was he in another Sensory Deprivation chamber?

No he decided. He wasn't in complete darkness. The water was a dark murky brown. It tasted disgusting… Tasted? The Doctor stood up widening his eyes. He was breathing! Breathing water! He lifted his hand to his neck expected to find gills or something ridiculous but all he felt was the smooth skin of his neck. He crouched down then jumped up, pushing himself through the water towards the distant light.

* * *

><p>Rose decided to remain on the roof for the day, that way if the Doctor flew or walked she'd see he either way. She sat on the floor in front of the TARDIS waiting for the Timelord to return.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor's head broke through the surface of the water. He didn't need to take in a deep breath as his lungs were already full of the oxygen he'd somehow extracted from the water. He quickly swam to the edge and managed to climb out. He sat on the edge for a moment then remembered his wings. He didn't have his trench coat; his wings were visible for all the world to see. He pulled them in tightly against his back and straightened up scanning his surroundings, he spotted a group of people that looked too organised and like they could easily have guns in their back pockets. He walked quickly to a nearby alley way. He reached into his pocket and soniced his arm hoping to destroy the chip imbedded in it. He flicked it through a variety of setting until he felt a slight sting. He walked back to the mouth of the alley, watching the suspicious group. They were walking towards a black van; it had a single white image on it, the earth. The Doctor recognised the way it had been drawn. It was the Genesis logo.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked back into the shadow of the alley way and leapt into the air spreading his wings to lift him higher. He took to the sky remaining high enough that no one could see him but low enough so he could still see the van. He followed it for over an hour. He wasn't sure why. He'd spent the majority of the last few months desperately wanting to be away from Genesis and now he was following them! He shook his head in annoyance, he was so temperamental sometimes!<p>

* * *

><p>"He'll come back when it's safe for you" Jackie told her daughter as a form of comfort<p>

"So that means he's in danger" Rose muttered

Jackie didn't have a reply for that, she just put her arm around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I hate him sometimes" Rose said bitterly

"I hate him all the time" Jackie told her "But I know at heart he only wants what best for you. He's protecting you by staying away"

"He fell mum! The amount of times he's saved me! He always put a 110% into making sure I don't even get a scratch and now he might have fallen to his death and I'm just sat here! Every time I've fallen he's always been there to catch me"


	19. Downloading

Chapter 18

The Doctor found flying for over an hour almost effortless, it was much more effective than walking or running, nothing blocked his way and he could move a lot faster. But Rose couldn't fly and he couldn't carry her for very long if at all. He sighed, his breath forming a small cloud in front of him. Up this high the temperature was considerably low, not that it bothered him. He glanced down at the van. It took a sharp turn left. He angled his feathers perfectly, tilting him left and glided for a moment letting the warm current carry him, then he flapped his wings regaining his altitude. The van was coming up to what looked like a military compound. Armed men surrounding it, watch towers and everything. But they were all watching the ground. The van parked and the group all disappeared inside. The Doctor was going to have to plan this carefully.

* * *

><p>He landed stealthily on one of the watch towers; dropping to a crouch and folding his wings in close against his back. His lower body temperature made him almost invisible to infra-red cameras. The Timelord jumped off the watch tower letting himself fall about 20 feet and landing neatly, another plus side of recombinant DNA he could survive a lot higher falls. He was hidden behind a large metal container, which wasn't ideal as he would defiantly show up on infra-red if he was stood by a cold metal box. He ran in the shadows towards an open window<p>

"What kind of military operation leaves the windows open?" the Doctor muttered silently praying that this wasn't a trap. He scanned the surrounding area no one was watching him so he jumped through the window.

* * *

><p><em>Find a computer get out <em>the Doctor kept thinking to himself. He just wanted to download some files he could send them to Jack. His aim was to shut Genesis down but he didn't have the ability to do it alone. He heard some coming and quickly hid in a nearby room hoping he wouldn't get seen. He spotted a white lab coat hung on the wall. He grabbed it and pulled it on; it would enable him to blend in a bit and it hid his wings

_Hitting two birds with one stone… _He smirked slightly straightening the lab coat then stepping out boldly into the corridor.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes the Doctor found a room with a big computer in<p>

"Brilliant!" he grinned, he placed his hand on the side of the computer, using his mind to search through the computer's millions of processes, the computer was networked to thousands of others all on the Genesis system, revealing all of their locations, the Doctor found the central hard drive and downloaded billions of files into his brain. After just under 5 minutes he had all he needed, he gasped in pain. His head was blurry it took him a few seconds to think straight again.

"Time to get out" he muttered, he left the room, going out into the corridor with as much confidence as possible; he strode back the way he came.

* * *

><p>Suddenly something grabbed him from behind and an arm locked itself around his neck.<p>

"Right human scum" a voice snarled in his ear "You're going to get me out of here without being seen or I'm going to break your neck!"


	20. Look what the cat dragged in

Chapter 19

"What?" the Doctor spluttered as the arm tightened around his neck

"GET ME OUT" the voice growled

"I don't work here!" the Doctor hissed

"You would say that!"

"Someone's coming!" the Doctor threw himself and his attacker into the cupboard beside them

"What are you doing?" the voice snarled

"You said you wanted out! Well, surprisingly, getting caught doesn't help!"

"You're helping me!"

"You're about to yank my head off!"

"But"

"Look I don't work here! I broke in!"

"Who in their right mind breaks into Genesis?"

"Shh!" the Doctor slipped out of his attackers grip and got his hand over their mouth, they could hear footsteps pass the door, when they had faded into the distance the Doctor removed his hand.

"You've got a lab coat!"

"I nicked it" the Doctor sounded exasperated

"I don't believe you"

"I'm trying to shut Genesis down. After what they've done to me, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone"

"They experimented on you to?"

"Yeah. I didn't plan to come here today it just happened, I've downloaded loads of files enough to shut them down I just need to get out."

"Please just let me come with you I need to escape, I don't want to die here, if I stay much longer they're going to kill me you must be able to see that"

"Ok" the Doctor said softly "I'll help you out"

"Thank you" the voice said "If you don't mind me asking. What did they do to you?"

"It's too dark in here for me to show you" the Doctor murmured "Come one" he pushed the door open. The corridor was empty

"This way" he told his attacker who he could now see was a girl who looked like she was in her late 20's. She had black hair that hung in curls around her shoulders, her eyes were a clear turquoise colour, but her skin was pale and ashen from her bad treatment at Genesis.

"I'm the Doctor" he told her

"I thought you said you didn't work here!"

"I don't it's just my name!"

"You're called the Doctor?"

"Problem with that?"

"Nope" she smiled playfully at him "I'm Chrissy" she offered him her hand

"Nice to meet you Chrissy" he returned her smile "Right I think it's to time to ditch this" he span around, slide the lab coat off throwing it on the floor and the walked towards the room with the open window

"You coming?" he asked Chrissy, her eyes were wide with shock

"You're like me" she whispered

"What?" the Doctor glanced back at her over his shoulder, he jumped when he felt her run her fingers through his wings

"Sorry" she looked embarrassed "This is what they did to you?" she asked she had a look of understanding on her face. The Doctor nodded mutely turning around to face her

"I've been stuck in Genesis for 20 years."

"What did they do to you?" His voice dropped to a whisper

Her eyes flicked to his shoulder for a moment, and then a pair of raven black wings extended over her shoulders

"And you're still alive" he breathed, a small smile crossed her lips

"I was just about to say the same to you" she smiled again "We should go, before they find us"

"This way" he said turning to run down the corridor, Chrissy folded her wings and followed him, the Doctor vaulted the window frame landing in a crouch, this time the guards noticed him, Chrissy landed by his side just as the guards took aim

"Up and out?" the Doctor asked a smile spreading across his face

"Up and out" she agreed mirroring his grin. In unison they both leapt into the air and unfurl there wings. The Doctor's huge white wings reflecting the sunlight, making them glitter gold. The sunlight hit Chrissy's making them shine like oil on water. The Doctor angled his feathers titling himself right and up, Chrissy followed him.

* * *

><p>Rose was still sat on the roof of the Powell Estate. The Doctor had once told her to always wait 5 and a half hours, so far she'd only been waiting for three and a half there was no way she was going inside.<p>

* * *

><p>"I've just got to tell my friend that I'm alive then we can talk" the Doctor told Chrissy<p>

"Ok" she smiled. The Doctor leaned forward pulled his wings in close and nosedived towards Rose Tyler. She was still waiting for him on the roof. When he was about 50 feet away he threw his wings out and kicked his feet out in front of himself, landing about 5 metres in front of Rose. He had to admit he was pretty good at the whole flying thing. Rose pounced on him wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly

"Where the hell have you been?"

"If I told you, you would probably try and kill me" he winced as her eyes thinned on him, there a thud from behind them as Chrissy landed

"Who's that?" Rose asked pulling out of the Timelord embrace to get a good look at the stranger.

"Rose Chrissy. Chrissy Rose" the Doctor said as a form of introduction

"Where did she come from?" Rose thinned her eyes on the stranger

"She's like me" the Doctor simply

"What does that…?" Rose trailed off as Chrissy let her wings unfold about metre, she blushed at Rose's shocked glare

"Genesis experimented on her as well" the Doctor said softly

"You went back there" Rose asked looking shocked "What is wrong with you? I spent months trying to get you and I've spent the last few hours thinking you were led at the bottom of the Thames drowning." Her voice shook slightly

"It just happened…" he said frowning at her "I really am sorry"

"I'm think I'm going to die of stress" Rose muttered, to the Doctor's annoyance, not sarcastically. "Are you and your friends going to come inside?" Rose asked not sounding too pleased about the idea.

The Doctor nodded. Rose started walking in, the Doctor gestured for Chrissy to walk in front of him

"I thought you said she was your friend" she hissed in the Doctor's ear as she walked past him, he just groaned inwardly. Why was it he got the feeling that Rose was more annoyed about him bringing Chrissy back with him than the fact he'd been gone for hours?


	21. You wouldn't understand

Chapter 20

Rose had instantly gone into the kitchen with her mother leaving just the Doctor, Chrissie and Mickey. They sat in an awkward silence, which of course the Doctor decided to break.

"You've got a laptop haven't you Mickey?"

"Yeah" Mickey said after a short pause

"On you?"

"Yeah"

"Can I borrow it?"

"Why?"

"I want to send some files to a friend"

"What files?"

"Genesis ones"

"From a memory stick?"

"A unique type of portable hard drive" he smiled playfully

"Which would be…?"

"Me" the Doctor gave Mickey his insane grin

"What?" Mickey looked confused

"Laptop?"

Mickey just rolled his eyes and handed him the laptop. The Doctor typed quickly for a moment then splayed his hand across the keyboard streaming billions of files across then pressing send.

"Here you go Mickey" he handed the laptop "all done."

Mickey took the laptop back suspiciously

"I'm gunna get some fresh air" the Doctor decided "You coming?" he asked Chrissie pointing to the balcony; she just nodded and followed him.

* * *

><p>The Doctor leaned on the railings Chrissie mirrored his movement.<p>

"How did you survive 20 years in there?" the Doctor asked

"They didn't have much tech at first" she said thoughtfully "It was just adrenaline and stuff seeing what it did do me….."

"I'm so sorry" he murmured

"I don't think your friend likes me"

"She's just annoyed with me" the Doctor murmured

"I just wanna go home" she whispered

"I forgot to ask, what planet do you come from?"

"Zalnex."

"Ah" the Doctor grinned "I've only been there once before. From what I remember it was beautiful"

"Yeah. It is. From what I remember…I should have some family left somewhere on this planet I just need to find them" she sighed

"I could give you a hand if you want"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Why not" he shrugged

"Thank you" she grinned wrapping her arms he laughed in delight.

* * *

><p>Rose walked back into the living room she was going to see how the Doctor was but then she saw him out on the balcony hugging and laughing with Chrissie. Rose threw them a look filled with daggers but neither of them saw it.<p>

"Don't say anything!" she told Mickey he raised his hands in surrender

"So you've been playing Super girl saving him for once?"

"He could at least act grateful" Rose muttered

Mickey just turned to look out the window. The Doctor and Chrissie weren't laughing and smiling anymore they were talking obviously about something more serious.

"I can't believe he went back" Rose placed her face in her hands sadly

"Maybe it was like closure?"

"Yeah but he went right in there. He could've got caught again"

"He's here now. He's well as close to fine as he can get"

"I know" Rose sighed, looking out the window to see the Doctor still talking to Chrissie. From this angle she could both of their wings, folded up closely to their backs. The Doctor's pure white ones and Chrissie's glossy black ones.

"It's just. I know he's only known her for five minutes but they already have a sort of bond because of their wings. And it gets to me I know it shouldn't but ….it does"

"Don't worry about it" Mickey said standing up putting a hand on Rose's shoulder "Everything will be back to normal soon enough"

* * *

><p>"Can I use your loo?" said Chrissie as she walked into the room<p>

"It's over there" Mickey said kindly as Rose didn't even raise her head, when Chrissie had left the room Rose jumped out and went to the balcony.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rose literally yelled at him

"A lot of things actually" the Doctor murmured

"You just brought some random stranger back to my flat!"

"She was trapped in Genesis. Just like I was"

"Why did that make you bring her with you?"

"Because she knows how it feels."

"How what feels?"

"What do you think? Being locked in a cell. Having a bunch of humans stick needle after needle after needle into you just because they're bored. If you're not human they don't see you a conscious being! Of course I'm an alien that means I can't feel anything! So it doesn't matter does it? You haven't a clue how much pain I've been through in last few months, I'm just good at pretending I'm fine. I lost everything in the Time War. Everything. All I had left was me and now they've taken away the fact that I'm a Timelord. I didn't think I could possibly lose any more than I already had but, what a surprise the humans found a way!" Rose could see the mixture of anger and pain in his eyes

"It was only a few humans!"

"The files I downloaded told me that there are thousands of branches of Genesis that's an awful lot of humans."

"Why are you taking it out on me then?"

"I'm not taking it out on you!" he snapped. He took a deep breath and softened his tone "I'm not taking it out on you. I'm just saying that Chrissie knows what I've been through, Genesis wise, in fact she's probably been through worse. I couldn't just leave her there. That would be going against, well, what makes me me. I just helped her out. Ok? She's the same as me, not in the Timelord aspect I know but in the wings aspect. Don't take this the wrong way but you don't what that's like. I mean I've got wings Rose" he dragged his hands down his face "proper wings….it's just… you have no idea how…strange it is."

Rose watched him for a moment, she'd never felt so sorry for him, which annoyed her, she didn't want to feel sorry for him, she just wanted everything to be normal.

"I still don't understand why you went there today." She told him

"Neither do I." he sighed "I've told Chrissie I'd help her find her family. With my computer skills that shouldn't take long. Then we can go, if you still want to…"

"Of course I want to. Don't even think that"

He smiled softly at her.

"Right then. Let's see if I can convince Mickey to part with his laptop again"


	22. Not a trace

Chapter 21

After a lot of persuasion, the Doctor got Mickey's laptop off him and was searching for anyone or anything to do with Chrissie, who was now sat talking animatedly with Mickey. Rose sat next to the Doctor, sipping at her cup of tea watching the Doctor's progress.

"How can you read that fast?" Rose asked him as pages of text and pictures flicked past at an impossible speed, she'd seen him do it before but it never ceased to amaze her.

"Still mostly Timelord" he said not taking his eyes of the screen but smirking slightly "Chrissie." He said raising his eyes to her face. "I can't find anything. At all. Not a trace."

Chrissie just frowned at him

"Let me look" Mickey offered, the Doctor sighed and handed him the laptop knowing that it was very unlikely that Mickey would find anything.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Rose asked the Doctor. The Doctor was pretty sure it was Rose's way of getting him away from Chrissie but he nodded anyway.

* * *

><p>They went up to the roof, somewhere where the Doctor kept going now a days. Rose stopped standing about 5 metres away from the edge, the Doctor walked in front of her standing with the tips of his converses hanging over the edge. He unfolded his wings slightly, letting the breeze catch in them.<p>

"What are you thinking?" the Doctor asked Rose glancing over his shoulder at her

"I thought you were telepathic?"

"Selectively. It's off at the moment"

"It doesn't matter"

"Just tell me"

"It'll annoy you if I tell you…"

"Just tell me" he said softly turning back to look out over London

"It's just me being silly but I've just got a funny feeling about Chrissie…."

* * *

><p>Chrissie walked back in from the kitchen and stood in front of Mickey<p>

"Jackie alright?" Mickey asked eyes scanning the computer screen

"Yeah." She cocked her head to the side watching him curiously "You won't find anything"

"What do you mean?" Mickey glanced at her for a moment

"My family died over 20 years ago. I'm all that's left"

"Why did you get us to look for them?"

"Because then the Doctor would've found out that Genesis are tracking me"

Mickey opened his mouth to say something but she cut in

"This is all part of the plan. He 'helps me escape' then I follow him, Genesis follow me and they get him back"

"But they experimented on you! He saved you"

"He killed my family!"

"I don't believe that"

"The Time War! My planet was destroyed because of it! He's the only Timelord left! I can't think of a better fate for him than Genesis!" she growled

Mickey jumped to his feet obviously to warn the Doctor and Rose.

"I'm sorry" Chrissie said to him. She raised her fist and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. She went back to the kitchen and dragged Jackie's unconscious body threw and lead it on the sofa by Mickey.

* * *

><p>"I know you like her and all but" Rose looked away embarrassed<p>

"I didn't take time to get to know her when we were running for our lives" the Doctor said thoughtfully "I barely know her... I can't find anything on her on any computer anywhere on this planet! Which makes me suspicious but I can't judge her on that. Like I said I don't know her."

"You're right" said a voice from behind them "You don't know me" the Doctor turned around Chrissie stood smiling playfully

"I thought you were helping Mickey" Rose said

"He's just taking a quick nap" she said smiling with a mixture cruelty and playfulness "So is your mum"

Chrissie strode over to Rose and before the Doctor could react punched her in the jaw throwing her into unconscious

The Doctor stared at her for a moment.  
>"But" he started<p>

"Shut it angel boy" she snarled, she flared her wings out, shaking them slightly, the glossy black feathers started moulting until her wings were bare. She grinned cruelly at the Doctor. Her wings raised behind her shoulders they were leathery and bat like.

"I'm afraid you're the only bird boy on this planet" She said before she pounced forward hissing savagely at him.

He jumped backwards throwing his wings out to instantly catch him.

He flew upwards quickly Chrissie, if she was even called that, was about 10 metres behind him. Her Bat wings more flexible than his, but his were wider and longer and much more powerful. They carried on climbing higher and higher. The Doctor could feel the air getting cooler as the ground ran away from them. The Doctor risked a glance down at her. She smiled showing her teeth in a cat like manner. Eyes full of determination, she wasn't going to give up. When he looked up again there was an aeroplane above him. He quickly yanked his wings into his back. Instantly dropping from the sky impossibly fast. Chrissie took this as a moment of opportunity, mimicking his movement then reaching out and grabbing his arm as he dropped past her, he tried to kick her off but her grip was too strong. They were locked together, their wings tangled as they fell towards the Earth. Chrissie grabbed his neck and squeezed hard on one of the nerves. The Doctor cried out in pain trying to untangle himself from her but it was too late, he vision started blurring and he started to loose the feeling in all his limbs, slowly he drifted from his body into the waiting arms of unconsciousness.


	23. Exit wounds

Chapter 22

Rose groaned loudly. Her head was thumping and there was a ringing in her ears.

"Rose" said a voice and someone shook her shoulder. She blinked her eyes open and flinched at the daylight.

"Rose?" her eyes managed to focus, it was Mickey in front of her, half his face was swollen and bruised. Just like her jaw.

"Where's the Doctor?" she slurred, slowly sitting up, her hair was matted with dried blood.

"I have no idea" he observed her "You look awful" Mickey told her sadly

"You too. How's my mum?"

"Better than us"

"Rose…"

"What?"

"Chrissie….she worked for Genesis. She said they were tracking her to find the Doctor"

Rose was about to say something when she noticed all the feathers on the floor.

"Look" she pointed, there were hundreds of black feathers splayed across the ground

"What do you think happened?" Mickey asked

"I have no idea" Rose murmured.

* * *

><p>The Doctor came around after about three hours. He opened his eyes. To see his legs led out in front of him tied at his ankle by lots of black tape. He wrists were also tied but by rope instead. He was sat with his back against the wall. He went to lean forward but a cry of agony escaped his lips. Both his wings had been dragged out as far as they would go and tied securely against the wall. He couldn't move an inch without straining the muscles and causing an unbearable amount of pain.<p>

He knew he was back at Genesis. He tried to think about something else but his mind kept coming back to that one fact. He knew that sore muscles were nothing compared to what was coming. This was one of the rare moments when he felt completely hopeless.

* * *

><p>The door to his cell, squeaked open and a passive faced scientist walked in, holding a hypodermic needle. The Doctor couldn't move, so he just looked away as the needle pierced his skin injecting some new substance into his system. The scientist left the room and the Doctor tried to hold in a scream of pure agony.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know this chapter is very short but i wanted to finish it here.

Sorry for not updating for ages. I've had tonnes of college work i will try to update more often :)


	24. The Lone Timelord

Chapter 23

The Doctor guessed that he'd been here for about two days. He was still tied to the wall but his head faced down as he leaned his head on his chest, staring down at his hands.

"Cracked already?" said a taunting voice from the door way

The Doctor raised his head to see Chrissie smiling at him

"Come to gloat?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"Of course" she purred "Anyway. I've come to escort you"

"Well I'm sort of tied up at the moment" the Doctor said drily

She just rolled her eyes in annoyance pulling a knife from her pocket. She knelt down cutting the tape on his ankles and freeing his wings. She left his wrists tied though; the skin beneath the ropes was painstakingly raw but that seemed to please her.

"Come on" she snapped shoving him through the doors and down the corridors.

"Where are you taking me?"

She didn't answer him she just shoved him forward again.

"In here" she pointed to an unmarked door. "See you later"

* * *

><p>"Ah" said a man looking at the Doctor over his thick rimmed glasses, he was wearing a white lab coat and smiling "If you would take a seat"<p>

The Doctor nodded and perched on the edge of an examination table.

"Gentlemen" the man nodded to someone behind the Doctor "Just the primaries"

"What?" the Doctor was about to jump up when a beefy hand came down on each of his shoulders pinning him down. An equally strong hand yanked his left wing out. The Doctor turned his head just in time to see them cutting the about 10cm of each of his primary feathers off. He sucked in a shocked breath.

"Don't worry" the man said "We designed you so that'll they grow back. But for now you will be rendered flightless. On the positive side we won't tie them down any more. You have no way to escape."

The Doctor flinched as the primaries on the other wing were sliced as well. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. It wasn't like he wanted to have wings

"We also altered you to make you want the wings" the man said as if he could hear the Doctor's thoughts "There's nothing you can do about it. You will want the wings for the rest of your existence and you'll find that over time you will get increasingly protective over them"

"Wanna bet?" the Doctor growled raising one eyebrow

"Every experiment we have done on you was highly controlled. I don't need to 'bet'. I know" the man said calmly "Christina please escort him back to his cell"

The Doctor regarded him curiously for a moment then walked out the door to be followed by Chrissie.

* * *

><p>"So you're a flightless bird boy now then" Chrissie said she wasn't taunting him though<p>

"Just what you wanted" the Doctor muttered

"I…" she looked away "I understand that they've made you want the wings so them cutting them like that must be…hard"

"Are you being sarcastic? Or do you genuinely care?"

"I don't care about you!" she snapped

They reached the Doctor's cell. He leaned against the door frame

"Why do you hate me exactly?" he demanded

"You're a Timelord!"

"Just about. Yes"

"The last one! You're great big Time War destroyed my planet! You're the only one I can hold responsible" she snapped

"Hm" the Doctor nodded thoughtfully "Ok."

She glared at him angrily

"At least you have other members of your species left. I'm totally alone in the universe" he murmured "I suffer everyday with the guilt that my whole species is dead. I deserve this" he said looking her in the eyes "I think I deserve this as much as you think I do, but no matter what I put myself through how much pain, it doesn't matter it doesn't bring them back. Doesn't dampen the loss." He turned away stepping back into the cell.

"And for the record I was the lone Timelord that tried to save your planet, it was seen as an act of abandonment towards my own people. Even with a war on they punished me for it"

Chrissie just stared at him, she didn't know what to say. The last thing she saw was his badly cut feathers held closely to his back as he kicked the door shut behind himself.


	25. Trust Issues

Chapter 24

"Can't you just get Jack to break into this branch of Genesis?" Mickey frowned

"But we don't if he is there" Rose sighed exasperatedly. There was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" Rose and Mickey said in unison. Both standing up

"I'll go" Rose offered stepping. She dragged her hair out of her eyes in an attempt to make herself presentable.

"Hi" she instantly froze. In the doorway stood Chrissie, her wings hidden by a baggy black hoodie.

"I'm not here not hurt you"

"No you've got the Doctor now"

"Just" Chrissie cut in "Shhh. I know that's near impossible for a human but just shut it!"

"If you think we're letting you in you have another thing coming" Mickey said coming to join Rose helping her block the door way

"I just" she frowned "I'm trying to decide whether to help the Doctor escape or help Genesis stick more needles in him!"

"What?" Both Rose and Mickey were taken back

"I thought my planet's destruction was purposeful…battle tactics…a distraction…but he says he tried to save my planet"  
>"Of course he did" Rose snorted<p>

"But he's the last Timelord. I've got blame someone"

"So you blame the one person who tried to save you?"

"I don't know whether to believe him though!" Chrissie said more to herself than them "And I can't talk to him while he's in there. It's specially designed so you can only fly in and out"

"He's got wings!" Mickey said as if she was stupid, she just bit her bottom lip.

"What?" Rose said suspiciously

"They cut them…" Chrissie said

"They cut his wings off?" Rose said in a mixture of horror and hope

"No" Chrissie shook her head "Just his primary feathers, without them he can't fly"

"Oh my God" Rose whispered her hand flying to her mouth, Mickey just looked away sadly

"We've got to get him out. We've got save him. Please!" Rose grabbed Chrissie's shoulders "Please"

"I.."

"Please" Rose begged

"I…I'll see what I can do" Chrissie said looking into Rose's eyes. They were large and shiny as if she was about to cry.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in the middle of his cell. Humming to himself, sadly. He didn't turn to look at the door when it opened. He knew it would be Chrissie she had a habit of standing in the door way and watching him as if it would somehow solve everything.<p>

"You really did try to save my planet didn't you?" she asked

"Hmm?" he looked at her know

"I saw the TARDIS that tried to save us. The small little blue box. And then today I saw it again, the blue box. Just outside the Tyler's place…You risked your life to save us"

"Yes" he said simply

"Honestly? Because if you tricking me or lying to me I'll break your neck!"

"Honest" he said throwing a confused look at her

She stared at him for a moment. Then she grabbed his forearm

"You're coming with me"

"Where?"

"Up and out" she dragged him through the corridor

"In case you haven't noticed I can't do the up thing anymore"

"I read your file. You can"

"No I can't!" he flared his wings out behind him revealing the jagged tips of his primaries

"You can heal yourself instantly! It's one of your purposeful mutations! Just try!"

"How do I know you're not setting me up? Like the first time?"

"You don't" she shrugged "Concentration on the tips of your wings"

"They're feathers they don't have nerves in them. I can't feel them."

"You're telling me you couldn't feel them cutting them in half?"

The Doctor opened his mouth but no words came, so he just shut it

"Please just try. If it works you can escape before they find us"

The Doctor nodded and glanced over his shoulder. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his extra limbs. He felt a strange sensation spread to their tips. His eyes flicked open and he looked at one of his wings. The tips of the broken feathers glowed an orangey/gold colour, the same colour as the energy he expelled when he regenerated. Within 10 seconds the feathers had grown back and glow faded away back inside of him.

"How? That's not possible. That should only happen when I regenerate"

"You shouldn't have wings" Chrissie told him

"Fair point" he said folding them. He sent a mental probe towards Chrissie. He couldn't find a hostile intent in her mind

_Timelord's are weird _she thought _Or maybe it's him_

The Doctor smirked to himself. It was strange that Chrissie could go from wanting him to be tortured at Genesis from helping him break out.

"Earth to Doctor" Chrissie flicked his wing "Roof's this way"

He nodded and followed her up the stairs

"How come they haven't found us yet?"

"Because no one has ever successfully broken out of here"

"How reassuring!" the Doctor muttered sarcastically

She punched a key code into the pad in front of them

"They've cottoned on" she whispered "My code doesn't work!"

"Let me have ago" the Doctor offered drawing the Sonic from his pocket and started unlocking the door

"If you've got some magic door opening thing how come you haven't already broken out?"

"My cell door was dead locked" he murmured "Ha!" he grinned as the door swung open "Like you said" he turned to Chrissie "Up and out"

He ran out onto the roof tensing his wings up. He carried on running then leapt off the edge of the building unfolding his wings fully. With one powerful flap he started to gain altitude.

"Race ya" Chrissie yelled at him as she flew in front of him.

He laughed "That's not fair" he said playfully not trusting her, just being playful. "I haven't eaten properly for days. My energy supplies seriously low"

"Excuses excuses Timelord" she flashed him a grin. The Doctor rolled his eyes and increased his flapping speed in an attempt to overtake Chrissie.


	26. Abnormality

A/N: Sorry very short chapter here but Chrissie is driving me insane now. This chapter was nearly "Chrissie got shot and died"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25<span>

"Over here" Chrissie yelled they'd been flying for about an hour now, she was about 15 metres in front of her. He pulled back following her to a nearby building. She landed neatly bending her knee's slightly. He had to land running forwards a bit to keep his balance.

"Problem?" he asked her

"I'm gunna head off know"

He frowned at her

"You've got your own life. You don't need me tagging along I had a life before Genesis got me. I'm going to try and rebuild it."

"Right" the Doctor frowned her mind was giving off mixed signals now, he could understand them they were two hectic.

"Can I?" he pointed at her arm she offered it to him. He ran his fingers against her arm trying to locate the chip, it was as crazy as her thoughts! Was it controlling her…he followed computer signals up her arm but then they disappeared. The Doctor frowned, he wasn't even sure if Chrissie was a robot or living being. He drew his hand away from her.

"No problems there" he offered her a fake smile which she seemed to believe

"Of course" she smiled back "See ya" she jumped of the edge of the building. The Doctor folded his arms staring after her for a moment. Whatever she was she wasn't normal… he shook his head thoughtfully. Valnex had been very close to Gallifrey no one within a light year of it could've lived. He shook his head again this time in annoyance.

"Bye" he muttered even though it was too late now

* * *

><p>The Doctor landed neatly on Rose's balcony.<p>

"Anybody home" he called

"Get down" Jackie snapped as Rose threw the doors open

"You're out!" she grinned

"Yup"

"Chrissie?"

"Is extremely strange?" he offered "Anyway where's my hug?" he said smirking. Rose wrapped her arm around him laughing

"We need to go. Your new talent is getting caught by Genesis"

"That and flying" he told her, she slapped him lightly on the arm

"Can't we just go"

"It's normally me begging you to leave" the Doctor laughed

"Just let me say bye to mum and Mickey"

"Of course. TARDIS in 5 minutes" he told her following her back inside.


	27. Rough Journey

Chapter 26

The Doctor jumped into the TARIDS and started flicking the controls seemingly at random. He set the TARDIS to random not caring where it took him as long as it wasn't 21st century Earth. His hand sat on top the handbrake waiting for Rose to finish saying her goodbyes. He perched on the edge of the console chair, careful not to sit on the tips of his wings, and gazed up the time rotor thoughtfully. The TARDIS groaned at him quizzically.

"Me?" he asked her "I'm fine…always fine. Why won't I be?"

The TARDIS groaned again, the Doctor just snorted in reply.

"We off then?" Rose walked in, smiling at him as she walked up the ramp.

"Yup" he grinned at her, jumping up and flinging the handbrake down. The TARDIS threw them both forward as it faded into the Time Vortex.

"Where we going then?" she grinned at him

"No idea!" it was his turn to grin

"What?"

"Set her to random. We could end up anywhere anywhen." He grinned insanely at her

"You're a nutter" Rose laughed at him, reaching out to grip onto the console as they were thrown forward again. A beep from the console grabbed the Doctor's attention.

"Hold on tight this is going to get rough" he told Rose

"Rougher than it already is?"

He didn't answer just let a small smile pull at his lips as he flicked some switches to try and calm the journey. Rose switched her grip to one of the coral supports. The Doctor was still at the console pressing buttons and pulling levers desperately trying to move the TARDIS to another part of the vortex. Another violent jolt threw Rose forward but she managed to keep her grip. The same jolt threw the Doctor into the air.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled reaching out towards him, reflexively his wings expanded catching him before he could fall, he quickly drifted back down on to the metal grating of the floor looking vaguely annoyed.

The TARDIS klaxon went off, the Doctor dove forward across the console but he wasn't quick enough. The TARDIS tipped upside down. Rose screamed hugging on to the TARDIS as her feet dangled towards the floor. The Doctor was thrown into the ceiling but he managed to flick himself around using the motion to propel him into the air, he mirrored Rose and grabbed hold of a coral support instead of flying around. The console room wasn't big enough for him to spread his wings fully any way. He looked across at Rose, her eyes were wide with fear. The TARDIS seemed to have stopped moving.

"Well" the Doctor said "I've never landed upside down before" he decided brightly, Rose just gave him a death glare "If we have landed" he murmured to himself. He let go and fell to ceiling landing in a crouch.

"What about me?" Rose asked him "I haven't got wings to stop myself from breaking my legs!"

The Doctor looked up at Rose

"I'm working on it" he told her. Then the TARDIS creaked

"HOLD ON!" the Doctor yelled as he was thrown back to the floor, Rose's grip slipped and her lack of wings meant that she fell to the floor with a sickening crack…


	28. Impressive

A/N: Merry Christmas Everybody :D Here's a new chapter as a Christmas present from me

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27<span>

Rose groaned as she came back around, her brain blurred back into some sort of order.

"Rose? Can you hear me?" said a caring voice she opened her eyes. Everything was so ...splodgy; someone was crouched over her shining something in her eyes

"Rose?"

"Em?" she moaned as the person took the light away, she could just about see now. It was the Doctor crouched beside her looking concerned. His wings partially unfolded behind him, protectively. Rose Tyler's guardian angel.

"Can you hear me?" he asked again

"Wha? Yeah! I can hear you" she said slightly disorientated

"Good" A smiled broke out across his face, then his eyes drifted to her right arm. "I think it's broken" he told her. Rose blinked, her mind processing what he'd said, she looked down at her arm. It already had deep purple bruises littered across it. And she had to admit her forearm was bent on a strange angle.

"Ouch" she muttered

"Can I have a look?" the Doctor asked her gently, holding out his hand. She nodded wincing as she lifted her arm and placed it in his hand.

"I'm just going to click the bone back in place. This will probably hurt" he ran his finger along her arm to find the point where the bone had snapped and pushed it back into place Rose bit her bottom lip hard to keep in a cry of pain. The Doctor looked up at her apologetically

"You're going to need a splint or something" he told her "One sec" he murmured he switched her arm to his other hand and tried to reach a roll of bandages on the console

"Doctor?" Rose sounded concerned

"One minute I'm just trying to reach this"

"Doctor. Your hand's glowing!"

"What!" he twisted around to see what she meant, the hand holding her arm was glowing. The same colour as his wings had when he'd healed them. The glow was spreading from his hand and around her arm.

"Doctor…?" Rose whispered. He held up his index finger to indicate that she should be quiet. He watched silently until the glow faded. Rose looked down at her arm, the bruising was gone.

"How did you that?" Rose whispered. The Doctor still gripped Rose's arm, his eyes flickered to her face for a second then back to her arm

"I don't know…Something to do with my time in Genesis but beyond that" he shook his head slightly releasing Rose's arm.

"It's totally healed" she realised "Wait. Where are we?"

In one fluid movement the Doctor stood up and pulled his wings back in close to his back.

"Haven't looked" he admitted looking at the doors. Rose could tell that he was still scared about his healing trick.

"It's not a bad thing" she reassured him

"Not looking out the door?" he frowned

"No" she laughed "Being able to heal people"

He smirked slightly, almost nervously, obviously not as impressed as she was by his new ability.


	29. The Devil's Huntsman

Sorry I won't be able to update very often other the next three weeks as I have exams :( but i will try to post a few short chapters :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28<span>

Rose had stood up, with no dizzy side effects and strode over to the doors and pulled them open. A bright light poured in.

"Any idea where we are?" she asked the Doctor as he came to stand beside her

"A field" he offered

Rose just huffed and rolled her eyes

"Umm" he itched the back of his head

"It looks Earthish" Rose told him

"Yeah" he said stepping outside "The Gravity feels off but that might just be my weight loss. Anyway I'd say we're around the 1750's at a guess"

"Show off"

He smirked, as he walked back into the TARDIS to grab his trench coat, then strode back outside.

"You coming?" he asked Rose, as he settled the trench coat on his shoulder

"Of course" she flashed him a grin

They walked through green fields for about an hour before they reached a town. The buildings were all small and stout. Laughing and singing in a nearby building that appeared to be a pub of some sort.

"If this is the 1750's wouldn't they think you're an angel or something?"

The Doctor laughed in softly "Probably but as long as I've got my coat on I'm safe"

"It would be funny though" Rose mused

He raised an eyebrow

"A bunch of humans chasing after you"

"That had happened more times than I'd like to mention" the Doctor shook his head at the thought

"Should we start in there?" she pointed at the pub like building

"'The Devils Huntsmen' Not sure about the angel thing, or if they are chasing me it'll be with pitchforks…I really don't want that to happen again…."

"You're unbelievable" she laughed as the Doctor pushed the door open, a few people by the doors turned to look at them suspiciously, a very drunk group in the corner didn't even falter in there loud singing

"Hello" the Doctor grinned at the glaring people "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose" People started to turn back there drinks, the Doctor strode up to the bar losing none of his bravado, Rose had to admit he seemed more like his old self again now. She smiled to herself when he started talking animatedly to the bartender. She saw a woman staring out a window, she looked so anxious? Rose squeezed through the crowd to get to her.

"Hi" she said to the woman who jumped "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler"

"I'm Melissa" the woman told her

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked her

"I know everyone thinks it's dead that's why they're partying but you can't kill him! This is what he wants, everyone thinks we're safe but that's not how he works. We are his harvest, we are easy to kill. He's not gone he'll come back and take us all this time"

"Who will?" Rose put a reassuring hand on Melissa

The woman looked up, eyes wide with fear

"The Devil"


	30. An Angel

**Sorry for the long wait, by the end of this week my exams will be over and i will update alot more often.**

**Also I wanted to know what you lot would think of a rewrite of some of the chapters with Chrissie in? because they are really annoying me...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 29<span>**

"The Devil?" Rose asked disbelievingly

"You are not from around here are you?"

"No"

"I didn't think so. You don't believe me; you think I'm some mad woman"

"No I don't."

"We're here to help" said a voice from behind them; Rose didn't have to look to know it was the Doctor.

"I believe you" he told Melissa "I'm the Doctor. I can help. Just tell me more"

"I can't. Everyone says he is dead they are celebrating. I will get thrown out"

"Come out side and tell us then"

Melissa sighed

"Ok" she stood up and followed the Doctor and Rose outside.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what happened. From the start"<p>

"Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to burden you with our troubles."

"Just tell me"

"It…it started with just children…they would disappear. But then adults, men and woman, parents! They disappeared without a trace! We saw the shadows, they would swallow them whole, shadows with eyes, red eyes that glowed like fire! He only takes during the night…"

"What does 'he' look like?"

"He has red skin, blood red and horns. Like I told your friend he is the devil. Don't take this the wrong way but I doubt you can help us. If you have any common sense you will leave before he claims you"

"I have no common sense" he smirked

"He'll just take you, no one here knows you! Your disappearance won't matter to anyone"

"I can sort this" the Doctor insisted keeping his tone soft

"There is no power on Earth that can stop it"

"Good job I'm not from Earth then isn't it?"

"You are implying that you are either an Angel or a Demon?"

"Maybe. Either way I can help"

"If you are a demon and I supply you information you will just assist your master in devouring us"

"If I was some sort of demon, me and my friend are out here with you alone. Wouldn't I have already 'devoured' you?"

Melissa eyed him suspiciously

"Do you have proof that you are not a creature from the depths of hell?"

"Yeah. Actually he does" Rose jumped in

"Now isn't the time" the Doctor said throwing Rose a 'don't go there' look "I can help. You're just going to have to trust me. Call it a leap of faith if you will"

"I am tired" She said looking away for a moment "We can talk more in the morning. Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"

"No" Rose said

"My husband and son were taken by him... I have some room if you would like?"

"That would be great" Rose smiled gratefully

* * *

><p>"How can they even call this a bed?" Rose hissed at the Doctor<p>

"What wrong with it?"

"It's got straw in it!"

"Sort of why it's called a straw mattress"

"Great" Rose said sitting down on it pouting slightly, the Doctor smirked at her and sat on the end of the bed

"You going to sleep tonight?" Rose asked

"Nope. Might go for a walk or something" he mused, Rose knew he meant flying

"These blankets are so scratchy" Rose moaned

"Humans" the Doctor muttered shaking his head before standing up again "Here" he took his trench coat off and threw it at her

"Won't you get cold?"

"I never get cold" he snorted sitting back on the end of the 'bed' his back was facing the glassless window, feathers dimly reflecting the moonlight.

"See you in the morning" Rose yawned as the Doctor disappeared out of the room and she sank into the waiting arms of sleep.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked down the middle of what appeared to be a road. There was still loud drunken singing coming from the pub. He rolled his eyes and walked by quickly not wanting to be seen without his trench coat.<p>

"NOO!" a voice screamed the Doctor's head snapped around to find the source of it. He broke into a sprint propelling himself further down the road. At the end of the road it seemed, if possible, darker. Like a black hole sucking the light in. Then he saw someone struggling to escape from it. Screaming and thrashing around, it was a child, barely 10 years old. His eyes widened when they spotted the Doctor

"HELP!" he shrieked

"It's alright" the Doctor ran further forward, he could see another figure in the darkness…its eyes glowing red, piercing in the impossible darkness.

"Let him go!" the Doctor snapped at the creature, his wings unconsciously spreading out slightly behind him as if to scare it away. The eyes glared at the Doctor for a moment. An animalistic hiss tearing through the air. The Doctor took a step forward and took the child's hand pulling him from the suffocating darkness, as the space between the Doctor and the creature increased it hissed louder

"You will fall" it snarled at the Doctor, before he could ask what that was supposed to mean, the creature faded away as if someone was rubbing him out. In less than 5 seconds it was gone completely, taking the supernatural darkness with it. The Doctor narrowed his eyes trying to look for any clues left by 'the devil'.

"Are you an Angel?" the little boy asked the Doctor, wide eyed staring at the Doctor's wings

"Er…Yeah" the Doctor said not wanting to explain genetic experimentation to a child from the 1750's

"Thomas where are you?" called a woman, obviously his mother by the sound of how frantic she was.

"You better go and tell her you're alright" the Doctor told him

"Ok" he nodded "Thank you" he chirped giving the Doctor's wings one last glance before rushing towards his mother. The Doctor stepped into the shadows, effectively hiding himself, to watch Thomas go back to his mother

"Thomas! You silly silly boy! You had me worried"

"The devil tried to get me mummy"

"He's all gone now sweetie" she ruffled his hair

"No he's not" the boy held up his arm, there were four deep scratches across it "He was about to take me when an Angel saved me"

The Doctor smirked slightly folding his arms across his chest

"You and your imagination" the mother said more intent on wanting the creature to be gone than the scratches on her child's arm. The Doctor decided it was time to leave before he was caught. He slid between two buildings heading away from the village.

* * *

><p>"Look Mummy" Thomas cried as he bent down and picked up a single sleek white feather from the floor "It's from the Angel"<p> 


	31. Fear

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been having Sherlock depression.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30 <span>

The Doctor walked about a mile, relishing the cool crisp night air. The smell of salt was being carried on the breeze, he followed it to a cliff, all that could be seen for miles was the sea, oily black waves rising and crashing onto the beach rhythmically. He leapt of the cliff letting the breeze catch under his wings so he glided slowly to the beach landing with a crunch in the sand.

"So" he murmured kicking a small rock down the beach "the devil…" he ran his fingers through his hair and started striding down the beach, waves crashing at his feet

"What could you be?" He carried on walking for about 5 minutes, the beach seemed to go on forever, he knew it didn't but there was something calming about the thought, he'd have to take Rose somewhere with an endless beach at some point. He liked beaches….

His mind ran through thousands of different aliens trying to find one that matched.

_Did the creature even really look like that?_

He mind raced down that route;

_Perception filter's_

_Holograms_

_Projections_

_Giant Physic paper _

_Shape shifters_

Any of them could fit.

_"_Fear" he mused "1750's people would be terrified of the devil. It would only take a few people to see him to scare the others….meaning everyone was living in fear. Everyone scared of the same thing. People are stupid when they're scared. They do stupid things. They don't thing straight. There are easy to catch. But then what" he ran both his hands through his hair fluffing it up on every angle imaginable "Come on Doctor! Think!" he snapped spinning around glaring at the dark sky. He cocked his head to the side slightly watching the moon, it was fading. The sun's rays were starting to stain the sky pink. Everything was calm. Perfect equilibrium. If space and time had to be frozen one single spot this would be near the top of the Doctor's list. He sighed audibly. Time to go back to Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose stretched her arms out in front of her, she hadn't slept well. She sat up, light was starting to crawl through her window.<p>

"Doctor?" She asked sleepily

No reply

"Great" she muttered standing up pulling his trench coat on to keep warm. She snuck outside.

"Where are you?" she wondered down the street. Suddenly there was thick black fog surrounding her, it tendrils wrapping around her sending chills down her spine. She could just make out a strange blue light glaring at her then

"EXTERMINATE" the sound of an ancient battle cry. Rose couldn't stop the scream tearing free from her lips.


	32. Ready to Take a stand?

Chapter 31

The Doctor landed in an alley way, quickly running his fingers through his feathers flattening them down. He could hear a commotion in the street, he stepped forward cautiously.

"What's going on?" he asked Melissa

"You're alright!" she gasped

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The devil…"

"What about it?"

"It's got your friend"

"What? I've got to save her"

"We" Melissa said "Lots of people saw it this time. They know its back. If you can calm them down they'll help"

"Right. That should be pretty easy" the Doctor decided

"I doubt it" Melissa told him

"Wanna bet?" the Doctor smirked stepping back a bit then snapping his wings out, stretching them to their full 17 feet, the white feathers reflecting the sunlight beautifully. He heard Melissa gasp in shock and the people surrounding him slowly became quiet as they gazed in awe at the Timelord

"Defiantly not a demon" Melissa whispered

"I'm here to help" The Doctor told them "This creature isn't the devil, just one a creature mimicking it. It's trying to weaken you by scaring you. If you help me we can stop it"

The people stared at him

We can save our families" Melissa said "We can get everyone back. Are you going to help him?"

"Yes!" the crowd yelled. The Doctor managed a weak smile he hated drawing this much attention to himself.

* * *

><p>Rose sat knees hugged against her chest. She was alone and freezing. The last thing she remembered was seeing a Dalek… was she dead?<p>

"No" she whispered "The Doctor will come"

There wasn't any light down here but she could hear the approaching footsteps.

"Little miss Tyler" a voice taunted that sent chills down her spine "So many fears for one so young. You are going to be so much fun"

"The Doctor's going to get you. He'll save me!"

"Are you sure about that? 900 years old isn't he? That's an awful long time…and awful lot of fears. He'll be even more fun than the whole of this pitiful village, than this whole excuse for a planet!"

Rose didn't answer she just blocked out it's taunting voice.

* * *

><p>"So we're just going to run in save everyone and run out?" Melissa quizzed the Doctor<p>

"Basically. Yeah" The Doctor nodded "We haven't got another option. And if everyone believes that it's pretending to be the devil theoretically it should be weakened"

"Do you think everyone it's taken is…dead?"

"No"

"You're sure"

"It needs them. Their fear fuels it. They would need to be alive."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Helping. You don't even know us."

"It's what I do. Help people"

"So you're a guardian angel then? You guard Rose?"

"I suppose" he smiled wirily

"Aren't guardian angels meant to be invisible?"

"I'm a special case" he smirked

"Indeed." She mused "Special case or not by the end of the day it'll be you I thank when I get to hold my son in my arms again."

"You'll only have yourself to thank" he reassured her "You organised everyone. I just got them to shut up"

"Let's call it equal effort on both sides"

"Deal" the Doctor grinned "Right then. Let's go to hell"


	33. Stimulus and Fear

**A/N: So sorry i haven't updated for over a week I've had so much college work I'll try to update more often. **

**and thankyou for all the kind reviews. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 32<span>

The Doctor led the villagers through the obvious entrance he didn't have time to find a 'secret' entrance, Rose's life could be at risk

"Hope I'm not intruding" he yelled

"Of course not" the creature materialised in front of them looking like the devil, a frown crossed its features when it saw the villagers a few of them recoiled in fear others stood up straighter pitchforks in hand. "So you must be Miss Tyler's clever little Doctor?"

"Clever yeah. Little? Well I'm taller than you…"

"Funny as well it would seem."

"I'll give you one chance" the Doctor said dropping his hands into his pockets "Let everyone you've taken go and leave this planet"

"Interesting offer" the creature clasped its hand behind its back "Very interesting. If you don't mind me asking; what are you?"

"What do you think I am?" the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, I'd say Timelord with the double hearts, but all the Timelord's died and from what I remember were flightless beings. You appear to have traces of avian DNA you literally make no sense"  
>"I find life more fun that way"<p>

"See I find life fun when people run from me screaming"

"Can't say I know the feeling. Melissa" he called over his shoulder "You and your friends go down the left tunnel you'll find your missing people, bring them back through here and then back to the village"

The villagers nodded following their appointed leader.

"What makes you think they're down there?"

"You keep thinking about it very loudly. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take Rose Tyler and leave"

"Have fun" the creature grinned showing its needle sharp teeth, it sat down on a nearby rock and waved mockingly at the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor quickly found Rose following the trace left by her mind, the tunnels of crumbling rock twisted this way and that<p>

"Rose?" the Doctor called

"Doctor?" came the reply, she sounded terrified

"It's ok I'm here now"

He stepped through the darkness into Rose's 'prison'

"Oh my god!" Rose croaked when she saw the Doctor "Are you alright?"

"I'm not the one being held prisoner" he smirked softly

"But your wings"

He glanced sideways and spread a wing out frowning slightly

"What about them?"

Rose clutched her stomach looking like she was going to throw up

"Rose. I'm fine there's nothing wrong."

"Don't be stupid" she snapped at him her eyes darting back his wings.

The Doctor dropped to a crouch in front of her wings partially spreading to maintain balance. He held Rose's face in his hands

"Rose what's he making you see?"

"But your wings"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Don't be stupid"

"What's wrong with them?" he repeated

"The..." she swallowed "The left ones gone. And the right one's half ripped off. You need get stitches you losing too much blood you're going to die!"

The Doctor's eyes met hers, her frantic wide stare to his calm yet concerned gaze.

"I'm just going to fix it. Close your eyes let your mind go blank"

"I'm not relaxing you're really badly hurt!"

"This'll help, please"

"No I can't"

The Doctor exhaled loudly through his nose

"I'm sorry" he lowering his physic defences letting his mind brush against her slowly digging deeper until he managed to send her to sleep. He caught her unconscious body and led her on the floor.

"You are one strange human being" he told her "Of all the things to be scared of after what you've seen and you choose me losing me wings" he shook he head thoughtfully. He placed two fingers to Rose's temples, an easy access point of the human mind. The creature had its web wrapped around her brain, she didn't stand a chance. The only thing the Doctor could do was take her fear into himself and deal with it his way.


	34. Mind over Matter

Chapter 33

The Doctor let a shaky breath escape his lips. He could already feel his heart rate increasing. He checked Rose's pulse she was fine. He stood up, glancing backwards he noticed his wings were gone and patches of blood rapidly spreading across his back.

"Is that the best you've got?" he said loudly

"Not at all" came the reply "900 years old you have so many fears and I have access to them all. Like when you were 15 you were scared that the vampires weren't really gone. Or during the Time War when you realised there was no hope for your species or..."

"Stop it" the Doctor snapped throwing up his mental barriers

"Trying to fight back?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the creature was bringing unpleasant memories to the front of his mind, it had given up on creating them. It just showed the Doctor his family dying. The Timelord flinched

"I told you, you have one chance"

"One chance?"

"Stop this" he shoved his trembling hands into his pockets "Just leave otherwise I'll stop you"

"Really?" the creature brought all the Timelord's failures up in front of them like a wall of photos

"One chance" the Doctor repeated "You're very aware of my abilities. And I've worked out what you are. You should get 'pleasure' from other's happiness. So why don't you?"

"An accident I suppose and now fear is so much tastier"

"I can fix you, make you normal"

"What if I prefer being like this?"

"I'm offering you a chance"

"I did notice"

"Last chance"

The creature didn't respond

"Fine" the Doctor said, he shifted his focus, ignoring the irrational fear gnawing at his insides. He senses told him that his wings were gone, but he pushed his mind beyond that, dropping into a crouch, and then leapt into the air wings snapping out, surprising the creature destroying its concentration and letting the wings become visible once more. He instantly landed behind it placing a hand on each shoulder. His mind worked at light speed trying to renact his earlier healing trick on Rose. Everything slotted into place and the orange glow seeped through his fingers, he watched curiously for a moment before blinking and drawing his hands away. He caught the creature in his arms before lowering it to the floor. It was still in its devil form, unable to change in its state of unconsciousness. He would have to get it home before it came around.

Rose made a muffled noise as her eyes fluttered open.

"What did you do?" she snapped at him, her voice a bit slurred causing the Doctor to smirk

"You were barely unconscious" he told her "The fear he planted in you was making you irrational"

"So you knocked me out?"

"I dulled your synapses" he smiled playfully

Rose thinned her eyes on him a small smile playing on her lips

"Anyway I just need get someone to pick him up" he pointed at the unconscious creature on the floor, he pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket pointing it upwards sending out a signal

"His people should pick this up" he murmured within a few seconds the blinding flash of a teleport claimed the unconscious creature "The devil is gone" he mused, Rose walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling

"Shouldn't we leave the cave?"

"We need to find a back exit"

"Why?"

"The villagers all think I'm an angel" he said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration

"Leaving without a goodbye?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Same old" Rose smiled up at him pulling his trench coat around herself tighter against the cold "Can you not crash the TARDIS this time?" she asked him

"I'll try" he smirked as they headed towards the back of the cave.


	35. Cleaning Up

**A/N: Bit of a fluffy chapter**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 34<span>

"I'm not going to crawl" Rose told the Doctor folding her arms over chest

"Well it's the best way out" he shrugged lightly, Rose wrinkled her nose as she looked down with distaste at the dark sloshy mud

"What if I tell you I'm claustrophobic?"

The Doctor just raised an eyebrow

"Fine" Rose huffed "but you owe me"

"I just saved you" he snorted

"And knocked me out!"

"Fine I'll owe you now onwards and downwards"

Rose sighed before crouching down and crawling under the slab of rock

"Left or right?" she yelled back

"Right sounds good"

"You haven't a clue where we're going"

"I know exactly where we're going"

Rose rolled her eyes in the darkness

* * *

><p>"I can see daylight!" she told him after a few minutes<p>

"Good" she could hear the smile in his voice, after a couple more minutes of crawling through mud Rose jumped up standing on the jade green grass. The Doctor appeared a couple of seconds later

"I hate you" Rose told him

He ignored her inspecting the green slime that had been growing along the top of the tunnel and was now smeared across his wings

"Lovely" he murmured to himself. In an instant he drew his attention back to Rose "Back to the TARDIS?"

"Yes. I need a nice long shower"

"How am I supposed to wash feathers?" he asked her

"I have absolutely no idea" she laughed, he offered her a smirk in return

"Anyway. TARDIS"

The second they entered the TARDIS the Doctor threw the handbrake down and the TARDIS growled into life. Rose grabbed the console

"We both need showers" she told the Doctor, they were both covered in dust and dirt.

"Yeah" the Doctor smirked "Your room has an en-suite doesn't it?"

"Yup"

"Ok meet back here in let's say half an hour" she raised an eyebrow at him for a change "ok and hour" he grinned at her before bounding down one of the corridors.

* * *

><p>After a shower which had been focused on his wings the Doctor headed to his room. He decided to wear his blue trousers with red pinstripes and a reddish top which he had two slits in. He frowned at his reflection, he looked skinner which probably wasn't a good thing.<p>

"Great" he muttered sarcastically when he noticed that his wings were dripping all over the carpet of his bedroom floor.

"How the hell am I supposed to dry them?" he asked himself snapping them out spraying little droplets of water across the room. He cocked his head to one side. They were too big for him to towel dry. He huffed in annoyance before leaving the room and stalking back up to the control room, wings only half folded so they wouldn't drip down his clothes.

* * *

><p>Rose stepped out of her room after a long hot shower. She unwrapped the towel which had contained her hair and threw it back into her room. She headed to the console room.<p>

"Woah" she yelped using the wall to balance herself, the floor was covered with droplets of water she followed them as if they were the yellow brick road to end up in the console room. The Doctor was sat cross legged on the floor. He had a book and a couple of bits of paper sat on the floor in front of him. There was a frown creasing his forehead and he was leaning against the console his wings spread on a strange angle that avoided putting too much weight on them. Rose could see a complex diagram of a triple helix. The sheet of paper the Doctor held had a similar diagram on, he appeared to be circling the differences.

"You alright?" Rose brought her presence to his attention

"Yup" he flung the book shut. Rose perched on the edge of the TARDIS seats peering down at the Doctor

"Problem?" he asked her

"Nearly broke my neck on the trail of puddles leading up here apart from that I'm fine"

"Sorry about that. The wings are too big to dry" he mused pressing his lips into a thin line a curious expression crossing his features

"You look tired" she told him

"I'm fine"

"That's your response to everything"

"If something was wrong I'd tell you" he unfolded his legs on stood up and leaning against the console

"No you wouldn't" she said playfully

"Depends" he shrugged thoughtfully cocking his head to one side

Rose wanted to ask him if he was really alright, he'd been experimented on, he couldn't be 'fine' but she knew he wouldn't tell her if he was on the verge of death, he wouldn't want to worry her

"So where we going?" she put on a fake smile, his eyes thinned on her and he pulled his wings in closer to himself

"Not sure yet" he said stepping away for the console "Might put her on random"

"Whenever you do that we always end up 21st century, London"

"Not always" he smiled now

"As long as we don't crash I'm fine" she told him

He eyes flickered to her arm for a fraction of a second; the arm that had been broken by their earlier crash, his concentration was broken by the klaxon bell ringing

"Distress signal" he muttered

"Where to?"

"21st century Earth" he smirked to himself flicking more switches "Can't tell where exactly"

"We gunna go help them?"

"Of course" he grinned at her like a madman "Hold on tight"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not to many chapters to go now, i have the last one written! just got to write the in between bits. **

**Saw this in deviant art fits so well with this fic: harbek .deviantart. com/ art/12-Winged-Tennant-284687964?q=gallery%3Aharbek%2F139230&qo=17 (take the spaces out)**


	36. Down the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews xx**

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to be sick" Rose muttered using a hand to steady herself<p>

"We didn't crash" the Doctor smirked obviously very pleased with himself

"Did you actually get a license to drive this thing?"

"There was one available…"

Rose shook her head supressing a laugh

"So where are we and who we saving?"

"Where. Well middle of nowhere it would seem" he gave the monitor a whack "Who, I have no idea"

"More fun that way" Rose said sarcastically earning another grin from the Doctor

"Come on then" he said pulling himself away from the console and folding his still wet wings into his back and pulling on his trench coat. Rose linked her arm through his and they walked out the door. The scene that greeted them was a picturesque valley; random plumes of grass had sprouted in the ledges of the rock face which led up into a huge mountain. Another mountain reached towards the sky behind it. The sunlight refracted off the snow tipped peaks making them sparkle.

"Wow" Rose said stretching the word out, looking up at the impossibly clear blue sky; beside her the Doctor just smiled this appeared to be one of the spots on Earth where the natural beauty was left intact and untouched for centuries

"How are we going to find our person in distress here? It's huge" Rose asked

"Sonic should be able to pick up the signal. We find them, help them, and should be home in time for tea"

Rose laughed at him as he pulled the sonic screwdriver and started shifting through the settings; he span around on his heel in attempt to make the bleeping become constant

"There's too much interference" the Doctor sighed letting his arms fold over his chest. "The mountains just make everything bounce back at me"

"Can't you scope it out above, this place is practically abandoned, should be easy to spot someone in the middle of nowhere"

"Depends if the person wants to be found or not"

"They're sending out a distress call. I'm pretty sure they want to be found"

"They could be hiding from what's causing them distress" He commented as he threw his trench coat at Rose. He stretched out his wings the left tip brushing against the rocks, the white feathers, like the snow, caught the crisp sunlight making them appear to glow causing the Timelord to look almost angelic. He leapt into the air careful not to knock Rose with the mass of feathers.

* * *

><p>Rose watched in amazement as the Doctor threw himself into the air. Within seconds he was airborne, gliding across the sky. Rose guessed he was going to be awhile. She started to clamber along the rocks knowing her bright purple top would let the Doctor find her again easily. She was grateful that she had decided to wear trainers otherwise she could guarantee that she'd have twisted her ankle by now.<p>

"Are you here to help?" asked a voice. She spun around 360 degrees but failed to find the source.

"Yes" she said slowly "What's wrong? Why do you need help?"

"Because they killed my mummy and they want to hurt me. You've got to help me!"

"Where are you?" her voice was soft

"Here" she turned around, part of the rock detached itself, to reveal a rock colour skinned little boy. His skin swirled becoming a soft tan colour.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked

"They made me do it"

"Who did? And how?"

"The men in white coats put needles in me and then I could do it."

"How did you get here?"

"They took me to their secret base here. It's under the mountains. I escaped. I want to go home now."

"Of course" Rose took off her hoodie and wrapped it around the boy.

"Do you know what the base is called?" she asked

"They said it was called Genesis 1"

Rose's blood ran cold.


	37. Escape and die

Rose had frozen

"Are they after you to?" the boy asked cocking his head to the side

"What's your name honey?" she asked putting on a fake smile

"Aiden"

"Ok Aiden. You are going to come with me where it's safe, and we're going to find my friend and then we can take you home" Rose's voice was trembling slightly. She started to lead Aidan back the way she'd come.

A sudden thud made her jump backwards, she was about to run when she realised it was the Doctor landing in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Rose asked wanting to keep Aidan calm

"Rose I could feel your fear from 200 metres up" he lowered his head slightly keeping his eyes fixed on her

"This is Aidan" she told him "he was experimented on" her voice cracked. She felt a tickle at the back of her head; she instantly knew it was the Doctor checking her memory. The tickling stopped. The Doctor didn't react apart from a slight twitch of his right wing.

"We should go" he said voice level and lacking in any emotion, he turned to face the general direction of the TARDIS

"Yeah" Rose muttered in agreement.

The Doctor headed towards the TARDIS the rocky surface didn't break his stride while Rose and Aiden clambered over the rock struggling to keep him insight.

* * *

><p>When they reached the TARDIS the Doctor threw the doors open hurrying Rose and Aidan inside. Once they were in he stepped in shutting the doors and leaning his head back against them eyes closed breathing deep and controlled.<p>

"Doctor?" she put a hand on his shoulder tentatively. His eyes flicked open

"We should go before I do something stupid" he told her, she nodded. Then there was a thump from behind them, Aidan had collapsed to the floor. The Doctor was at his side before Rose could blink.

"Aidan look at me" the boy's eyes fluttered but he failed to hold the Timelord's gaze, the Doctor's hands lit up orange trying to find and heal the child.

"It's not working! It's Genesis!"

"What? How?"

"He's been drugged. The drug causes organ failure outside of a certain area, like the Genesis facility, you escape you die" he spat "And it's my fault!"

"How is it you're fault?"

"I escaped…they had to take the right 'precautions' to stop it happening again. They'll have a cure" he dragged his hands down his face "We need to get him back in there"

"You can't be serious!"

"He'll die" the Doctor whispered "Very slowly and very painfully. Do you really want to let him die like this? After being experimented on, he's had enough pain for one lifetime. He doesn't deserve to die like this"

"But" Rose said lamely gaze drifting to the child on the floor. The Doctor scooped him up in his arms.

"Wait!" Rose put her arms out "give him to me. You need to put your jacket on, otherwise you'll never get out"  
>He smiled softly at her<p>

"Good idea" he folded his wings in as tight as possible then pulled his trench coat on

"Come on then" Rose said half-heartedly as the Doctor took Aiden back and she opened the door "How do we find an underground secret base?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll find us, well Aiden. I'd give them 5…

4…

3…

2…"

Rose gave him a quizzical look

"…1" he breathed.

5 men appeared dressed in grey camouflaged outfits designed to blend into the rocky landscape. The ugly black guns stuck out like soar thumbs throwing tiny lasers out forming red pinpricks across the Doctor, Rose and Aiden.

The Doctor turned to Rose

"Allons~y"


	38. Foundations and prisoners

A/N: _Italics = telepathy/thought conversations _

* * *

><p>"I thought you were going to have some hi-tech plan that involved saving him and breaking out dramatically" Rose hissed<p>

The Doctor offered a small smirk in her direction.

Aiden had been taken from them within seconds of their arrival.

Now Rose and the Doctor had guns pressed against the back of their necks and were being forced down a corridor.

"What about Aiden?" Rose hissed

_Think what you want to say _The Doctor's voice cut through into her mind _That way they can't eavesdrop _

_Like this_

_Yup _

_Like I said what about Aiden?_

_And everybody else here _he mused

_Planning a mass break out are we?_

_Not sure yet. There aren't more than 15 people here not including us. 5 security people, 7 scientists and 3 victims. _

_Please don't get us killed_

He grinned this time, but it instantly faded

_This is Genesis one. All the computers in all facilities worldwide save to here. If I can destroy that hard drive most branches will be forced to close. The empire will crumble_

Rose didn't reply but he could sense her worry and fear

_I've only got to touch the server then we can go _

_Be careful_

_I'm going to make the guards behind us fall asleep_

_You're going to knock them out_

He scowled at her as they were shoved down another corridor

_Technically. You can let the prisoners out._

Behind them the 5 guards fell to the floor

"You could've warned me!" Rose yelped catching one of them

The Doctor looked vaguely confused, Rose just shook her head

"So how am I supposed to convince the psychotic scientists to let their prisoners free?"

"I'm sure I can change their minds"

"Literally" Rose sighed

"I'll find you when I'm done" he said pulling her into a quick hug "You'll be fine"

"You know you're fixated on Genesis?"

"It annoys me more than you can imagine"

"See you later then" Rose said stepping over a sleeping body

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go left"

She just glowered at him spinning on her heal to walk the other way the Doctor chuckled softly before jogging off into the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Rose carried on walking the corridor it was unnervingly clean and white. She pasted a door. There was a body led out on a metal table. Fixed down by leather restraints.<p>

"Hello" she called cautiously, the person didn't move. Rose stepped into the room, a gasp escaped her lips as she noticed the folded masses of feathers beneath them. Angel like wings. Just like the Doctor's. She reached forward to touch the person's shoulder. It was ice cold. She walked around to see two bright emerald eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling. Their skin was grey and the chest failed to rise and fall.

She was dead.

"Oh my god" Rose croaked her heart was in her mouth. There was a line drawn from collar bone to beneath the grey trousers. Rose stepped out backwards. She needed to save the others before they too were just lifeless corpses on a slab.

* * *

><p>The Doctor followed the Wi-Fi signals swirling around the building. They were fixed on to a certain point. He was almost certain that that was where the main server resided. As he got closer the signals got stronger more forceful. He could feel the fire walls, the encoded messages swarming in and out, to and from other Genesis buildings.<p>

This computer server was the foundation of their empire.

Remove the foundation and down came the empire.

Simple as that?

* * *

><p>Rose sprinted down the corridor. At the end was a room full of people. Tentatively she stepped inside. 7 people stood around the room chatting. All wore white lab coats. None of them looked at Rose.<p>

"Hi" she plastered on a fake grin. Still no one looked at her.

She looked across the room to see a dark glass wall. On the other side were prison cells.

10 of them.

Only 3 full.

"I'm just going to free them all. Alright?" she said in a man's face. He just carried on babbling about guanine increases in someone's DNA structure

"Right then" Rose walked across the room. Pressing her hands against the door imbedded in the glass. The door glided open. Rose stepped inside.

The Doctor pressed his hand against the key pad willing it to unlock.

The 12 number coded surfaced

678945261342

He feed the machine the code and the hydraulics powering the door hissed as the 10 inch steel door was heaved open

The Doctor stepped inside.


	39. Reset

A/N: This chapter's not great, i may rewrite but my priority list is 1. finish this story 2. rewrite Chrissie chapters 3. rewrite this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Rose's heart ached at the sight of the people in the cages. They looked up at her. A woman sat in one cage looked up at Rose with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Aiden was lead on floor of his cell an IV tapped into a vein in his arm, the person in the third cell didn't even move.<p>

"What are you doing?" the woman hissed

"I'm here to save you" Rose whispered

The woman looked away shuffling into the corner. These people all looked so hopeless and broken.

Is this how the Doctor had felt in here?

Rose instantly expelled the thought. Not something she wanted to even consider. She walked over to the far wall. There were two buttons.

'Cell Doors Open' and 'Cell Doors Shut'

Surely it couldn't be that simple?

* * *

><p>The Doctor took a step backwards, the thing in the middle of the room radiated power. But it wasn't a computer. Not completely. There was something organic about. He edged forward cautiously like it was a wild animal. He sent a mental probe towards instantly flinching away.<p>

Artificial Intelligence why did humans love it so much?

He shook his head in annoyance and stepped forwards setting up barriers between the computers in the building then finally stopping communication with the outside world. Computers started to shut off around the building until the only one left was the main server.

"What do we do with you then?" He gasped in slight pain as he broke through the fire walls, he didn't want to see what had been done by Genesis so he wiped the hard drive. All of Genesis' files from every branch worldwide were saved on it. With one thought the Doctor deleted them all. The server whirred in annoyance before resetting. It was blank now. The Doctor took his hand off of it. Apprehension flickered across his dark eyes.

The server watched him passively.

"Right then" he murmured taking a step back. Now all he had to do was get out of here alive.

* * *

><p>Rose pressed the open button. The doors swung open soundlessly the scientists didn't appear to notice. The second occupant threw Rose a quizzical look<p>

"Come on!" Rose insisted, the woman jumped up and scrabbled to come and stand by Rose who was scooping up Aiden in her arms.

"What about him?" Rose pointed to the third cell

The woman scrurried over pressing two fingers against the person's neck. She looked up at Rose and shook her head slightly

"Ok" Rose whispered "My friend is going to find us and then we are going to escape"

The woman looked doubtful.

"He's coming" Rose told her sternly.

* * *

><p><p>

The Doctor darted out the room and further down the corridor.

He dodged sideways into a laboratory. His time in the computer had told him what was needed to take the 'patients' outside the facility without dying.

He quickly mixed up the chemicals in a manic way then measured them out equally into three syringes. He tapped the needles smiling slightly then searched the minds of the building for Rose and then ran off to find her

* * *

><p>"Come on come on come on" Rose muttered, she wasn't good at waiting. The longer the Timelord took the more nervous she got.<p>

She glanced up at the scientists who now appeared to be discussing some different subject that was beyond her.

A few moments later the Doctor appeared he carefully wound his way between the scientists to get to her.

"Everything all right?" he asked her pulling a small black box which he opened to reveal 3 needles.

"Yeah" she smiled weakly "the third person's died" she said sadly, his eyes met her's for a moment before pulling out the first needle. Giving it a slight squeeze.

"The medicine that Aiden's being fed is very dilute so that he heals very slowly. This is a concentrated dose the worst it can do is make him slightly drowsy."

The Doctor took the tube from the IV in the boys hand and injected his mixture in. The boy groaned a bit. The Doctor pulled the needle out and went over to the woman speaking softly to her.

Rose looked down at Aiden, his eyes were a bit clouded. He wriggled from her arms so she quickly set him down on the floor.

"Ok you two need to go out into the corridor keep going left until your reach outside then just run for it until you find a blue box" he said they did what they were told leaving the Doctor alone with Rose

"Why can't they see us?" Rose asked him looking at the scientists

"Sort of like a perception filter, they see us put don't notice us."

"Ok. Why didn't we leave with them?"

"Because they're ill. They need a head start"

"Why?"

Her question was answered by the screech of an alarm. The Doctor turned to grin at her

"Run!"

* * *

><p>They burst through the front door sprinting for their lives but still grinning. Rose wasn't running fast enough. She didn't have the speed of a Timelord-avian hybrid. He was running slower than he could for her benefit but he was still over 10 metres in front of her.<p>

"Come on!" the Doctor turned around to run back to grab her. She saw his eyes widen slightly

"RUN!" he yelled.

There was a muted thump from behind her then and invisible force threw her forwards, she landed heavily instantly blacking out.


	40. Road to recovery

Rose groaned weakly. She expected to feel the sharpness of the rocks digging into her face. Instead she was rested on something warm and soft. A cold breeze bit into her cheek, her eyes fluttered open to see a wall of white feathers. She looked up to see the Doctor lead unconscious beside her both wings flared out. She didn't dare move in fear of hurting him.

"Doctor?" she asked her voice sounded scratchy, she'd been out for a while then, but she didn't feel too bruised. The Doctor must've taken a lot of the impact for her.

"Doctor?" she tried to speak louder this time.

He slowly opened his dark eyes flinching at the bright sun light

"Don't sit up!" Rose yelped

"Oh!" he looked down at her

"How should I…?"

"Doesn't matter" he flinched propping himself up on his elbows, somehow managing to get his arms beneath his wings. "Just don't put any weight on any bones and I'll be fine"

"You sure"

"Yup"

She glanced at him apprehensively before shuffling down off his wing and standing up. He instantly threw himself up into a sitting position, wincing as he folded his wings up.

Rose offered him a hand he took it jumping to his feet. His feathers puffed up against the cold breeze, Rose smirked at him. She turned to look at the smoking hole in the side of the mountain.

"What happened?"

"Self-Destruct. I wiped their hard drive. Every branch of Genesis has nothing now. This branch realised they'd been found so they exploded themselves and the evidence instead of facing the consequences of their actions."

"Cowards" Rose muttered

"Come on" The Doctor grabbed her shoulder turning her away from the smoke. "We need to get Aiden and his friend to UNIT where they can be treated"

"'K" she brushed his hand off her shoulder and linked her arm around his so she could use him as support as they made their way across the uneven surface.

Rose glanced back over her shoulder, she felt ...good.

Genesis was gone.

For good this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I might write an epilogue for this :)**

**Would any one be interested in other winged Doctor stories? Just other adventures of him and Rose? (no more Genesis though) If you interested just PM me or leave a review :)**


	41. Epilogue: Forever

**A/N: Here's the epilogue, just a very short bit of fluff based on that scene at the beginning of Army of Ghosts :)**

**A few of you lovely people seem interested in more winged Doctor stories so there will be more in the foreseeable future**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_A week later…._

Rose gripped the Doctor's hand, a huge smile sat on her face.

She wasn't sure what planet this was but it was so beautiful.

Huge arches of rock climbed towards the clear cloudless sky before dipping back down into the ground.

Alien suns glowed on the horizon making the water glitter. Pterodactyl like creatures flew through the sky screeching as they chased each other across the sky.

Rose turned to grin at the Doctor. His eyes were on the sky watching the creatures with that new found respect he had for anything that flew. He was dressed in his brown suit, he'd finally given in and cut slits in one of his jackets, just one.

His wings were now folded loosely on his back a grin plastered across his features, he turned to meet her haze.

"How long you going to stay with me?" he asked, his tone soft and curious

She squeezed his hand tightly letting her grin grow as she leaned her head against his shoulder

"Forever"


End file.
